Regal Arrow
by NoraMills
Summary: This is a story about the outlaw queen in the missing year...Regina is the beautifull sassy bitch as always but she falls in love with the infamous Robin Hood.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a small prompt about the outlaw queen in the missing year! English is not my thing, so be easy on me! So, this prompt takes place after the scene that includes Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin, Belle and Grumpy at episode 19.

Regina, Robin, Snow, Charming, Belle and Grumpy try to find a way to defeat Zelena.

Regina apparently is so annoyed with Robin's presence in this meeting.

''Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief, which means he's not to be trusted. What are you even still doing here?" Regina spoke sharply.

''What I'm doing here is saving your ass,'' he responds with a grin. Then he turns to Snow and Charming. ''The castle is full of traps… deadly ones.''

''No more deadly than my magic,'' Regina interrupts him.

''They are... if you don't see them coming,'' Robin turns to her.

''Maybe I'm ok with taking my chances,'' Regina snapped again.

Snow decides to stop this argument . ''Alright, you may be but we are not… He is coming.''

Robin turns to the queen with a big grin on his face.

Regina immediately has a deadly glance at Robin and leaves. While she walks, she hears footsteps. _"Please tell me this is not who I think he is,_" she thinks.

''Your majesty,'' she ignores him. ''Your majesty wait!'' She still ignores him but he grabs her arm and turns her to face him.

''What do you want, thief?'' She asked abruptly.

Robin rolls his eyes. "Your Majesty, stop arguing with me, I'm just trying to help here.''

"Who told you that I need your help anyway?" Regina stares at him with a hostile face.

Robin gets closer to her. "Oh, I think that you need my help... as you said I'm a thief. It is my job to sneak into places.'' He gets even closer. Now his face is only inches away from hers.

Regina can't help it and she stares at his blue eyes and then his lips and his eyes again… Without saying anything.

''Your gaze is in my lips, milady, I noticed that," he says almost whispering, as he looks into her brown beautiful eyes. She is such a beautiful woman, he thought, but she is constantly a pain in the ass and that causes Robin to want her more.

_CRAP. Great, now the thief is mocking me._

''What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm your Queen, show me some respect," she yelled at him but Robin didn't bother at all. He kept on holding her close.

''Your Majesty, you enjoy having me so close to you, just admit it.'' He grins at her.

_Oh god, he is so infuriating, I will kill him. Come on, Regina, he can't hear your thoughts... just admit this to yourself. You want so much to kiss him. Great_. Now her heart is beating so fast, if feels it's going to pop right through her chest.

''And what makes you think that, thief?'' She snaps again, trying to cover her weakness.

''Because if you didn't like it, I would be roasted by now, your Majesty." He grins and her and immediately brushes his lips against hers. She tried to push him away for a second but he holds her too tight and his tongue licked her under lip, asking for entrance. And that was it. She gave up. Her arms are around his neck and she deepens the kiss. His hands are on her waist, in order to pull her even closer. Their tongues roll together. She moans into this mouth and he pushes her against the wall. Now her body is trapped between his own and the wall. His hands leave her waist and hold her face close. His thumbs are on her cheeks and he breaks the kiss. He looks into her eyes and smiles. ''See? Not so bad after all. You are quite a good kisser, your Majesty''.

''Shut up, outlaw," she says with a husky voice and pulls him close for another passionate kiss.

Robin gladly responds to her kiss and their tongues roll together again, trying to explore every part of each other's mouths.

_"God, what am I doing here... this has to stop. Don't open up yourself again, idiot,_" she thought. But she carried on kissing him. Apparently, her body betrays her mind, but this feels so good and they both understand that.

When they break the kiss, she pulls herself away from him and attempts to leave, but Robin grabs her once again. "Wait, Regina, don't go.''

''It's 'your Majesty' and this is never going to happen again, thief,'' she says, bearing anger in her voice. She knows, though, that she isn't capable of staying away from him, anymore, when he is so close.

''Are you sure you don't want this, Regina? Cause you were shivering in my hands a few seconds before.''

Crap, this man knows her so well. This has to stop. Now.

''Let go me, idiot,'' she yells at him again, trying to convince him that she didn't care.

Robin knows very well, this is too much for her for today, so his hands drop from her. _"There will always be a tomorrow_" he thought. He had his eyes on her back as she was leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is another chapter thanks to my friend (mysterious-song) thank you for your help without you I couldn't write it . If you like it I love to read your reviews ! It's my first and I'm so nervous.!**

The next morning, Regina woke up with the thought of Robin's warm lips upon hers. Not that she wanted to think of him but she couldn't help it. What was so special with this man that she can't get rid of him?

She'd let him kiss her, for god's sake.

His hands on her waist and that warm strong body being so close to her... it had made her feel so good.

But that was a huge mistake. A huge mistake that was never going to happen again. She couldn't open herself up again; after Daniel's death her walls were up against this kind of relationship.

But this man... she couldn't deny he made her feel something, and that is exactly what scared the hell out of her.

She breathed out deeply and made her way to the bathroom. She needed a cold shower. And she needed to stop thinking about him.

When Robin woke up, the first thing on his mind was her. That beautiful strong sassy Queen who was the first to make him feel something after Marian's death.

He had wondered why everyone kept calling her 'the Evil Queen'. From his angle she was not so evil. Actually, she was not evil at all… bold and audacious, yes, but not evil.

He heard many stories about the Evil Queen but the woman he'd kissed last night was not her. When he looked in her eyes, he could see the broken woman underneath, the woman who was always trying to hide her emotions under bitchy attitude.

Suddenly, he wanted to see her. But not just now, forever. He wanted to see her all the time. He wanted her lips, her eyes, her body, her soul, he wanted all of her.

Without giving it much thought, he got up, his feet automatically leading him to Regina's chamber. His raised his hand to knock but paused mere centimeters from the heavy wood. What was he doing? What would he say to her?

He didn't have an answer. All he knew was that he needed to see her. Desperately.

Regina was just about ready to head off for breakfast when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked sharply. It was probably Snow, as always, sticking her nose in and making sure she was going down for something to eat.

"Milady it's me. Can I come in?" a strongly accented voice replied. She'd recognize this perfect voice anywhere.

GREAT! JUST GREAT! THIS MAN WAS UNBELIEVABLE.

"What do you want?" she asked, even sharper than before.

Robin opened the door without her permission, letting himself in. Obviously the thief was feeling brave.

"Did I let you in?" before Robin could even think about replying she had answered her own question; "I don't think I did. So make yourself useful, and leave me alone."

"I apologize milady; I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, since you were upset yesterday," Robin said in a calm tone.

"Do you value your life, thief? You are in my chamber without my permission, I could end your life right here," Regina said angrily, her usual habit of attack being the best defense kicking in.

"Oh, you are not going to do that, your Majesty; your threats don't work on me. I just thought that you owed me an apology," he said with a grin on his face as he started walking towards her.

"What?" Regina barked. She owed an apology to him? Regina Mills didn't give out apologies to anyone. And even if she did, she did not owe one to this damned thief.

"You called me an idiot yesterday," he said with a smirk.

"Because you are one. Now get out, thief, before I throw a fireball at your head and roast you."

Robin didn't buy her act for one second; "Your Majesty, stop this. I'm not afraid of you." With tentative steps, Robin closed some of the distance between them. If he reached out to her his hands could reach her shoulders, could slide down her arms to grab her hands. But he didn't. he gave her time, lest he end up infuriating the Queen further.

"Look, obviously you're not listening to me. But if you don't want anything else, you better leave because so help me I am losing my patience incredibly quickly," she said, averting her gaze from his blue eyes and dimples and irresistible lips, trying to calm herself somewhat.

God, he's infuriating, the Queen thought. Why was he so close? She wanted to grab and kiss him but such behavior was not acceptable and so she held herself back.

"Actually, milady, there is something else I want," he said with a smirk.

Regina let out an annoyed huff, "and what would that be?" she asked sharply.

"You. I want you."

With this, the thief grasped Regina's face in his palms and placed his lips on hers leaving the Queen with no time to resist.

Robin's lips were on hers but it was not enough; he needed more. He flicked his tongue out to lick her lips, trying to enter her mouth. Her lips parted and a low moan escaped from his lips. Leaning his head to the left, he deepened the kiss. The outlaw kissed her hungrily, his hands placed in her hair to hold her close, exactly where he needed her.

When they broke the kiss for air, Regina opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Please, don't say anything." And with this, his lips were on hers once again. His hands on her waist and her hands wrapped around his neck. This kiss softer and slower that the previous one, but it bothered neither of them.

Regina's heart was beating so fast he could feel it through his shirt. The Queen herself couldn't think of anything other than the lips on hers so she just carried on kissing him more and more.

Once they had finally broken the kiss, none of them spoke for a while. perfectly content to just hold each other close and gaze into each other's eyes. Robin's thumb brushed Regina's cheek and there was a bright smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful," he said calmly.

"Thank you," she said, trying to escape his touch, his affection making her uncomfortable. But of course, the thief didn't let her.

"No, this time you are not going anywhere, your Majesty." He declared, pulling her close. "Why are you trying to push everyone away? There are people who care about you here."

"I don't want to talk about that," she said and her gaze was low.

"Ok, I'm not going to push you, but if you want someone to talk to... I'm here," he said in a serious tone. He wanted desperately to see this woman happy. He brought his hand to lift her chin, to make her look at him, and gave her the most reassuring smile he could muster. "I'm right here."

And with that he leaned to kiss her one more time but she disappeared in purple smoke'.


	3. Chapter 3

**So another chapter! Please review if you like it...so i can keep writing.!**

For a week Regina had been avoiding him. For a week, every time their paths crossed, she just turned her back and left.

She knew she missed him. A lot. But of course the Queen was so proud she couldn't admit that to anyone, especially to him.

For a whole week she took her meals to her bedroom. She didn't trust herself in his presence, with his infuriatingly perfect grin and his deep blue eyes. But why? Why had she refused a chance for love and happiness? She was so afraid of ending up being hurt again that she had just pushed him away at the mere possibility of happiness. This was all messed up.

This morning, Regina had decided to go out for a while. Early in the morning, so she could be alone with herself, as always. She was not in the mood for Snow's annoying questions and of course, she wasn't in the mood for company. For anyone, really.

That was actually a lie. There was one person she wanted to see. But Regina had resigned herself to keep him at arms length. And so she pushed the irresistible thief to the back of her mind.

Robin had missed her so much during that week. He knew she had been avoiding him, but he had said he'd give her the space and time she needed. And he respected that.

Maybe she just wasn't drawn to him as he was to her. Maybe she didn't want him. But when he kissed her... she had kissed him back. She had kissed him back with the same passion he had given her. It was so complicated.

His every thought was consumed by her. That morning, Robin had woken up to a beautiful dream of her. Every morning, all the same; despite trying not to think about her, his mind would not desist in its fantasies.

But alas, his desperation was one-sided; if Regina desired him as much as he desired her she would not have been able to stay away this long.

Needing to clear his head somewhat he forced himself up on his feet for a walk in the woods, nature his salve for these wounds on his heart.

The air was cold and bit at her cheeks but she felt so good in these peaceful and quiet gardens. It was like only she existed in this whole world. At least until she ran into the one person she had desired to see but wanted to push away.

The thief had a sad frown upon his face and Regina found herself wondering who had put it there, fully intending to tell them to watch their step, until the possibility of the reasoning being her entered her mind.

But would the thief be upset at her keeping a distance between them? He deserved much better than her.

Oh, why has she been so stupid?

This brilliant guy who was kind and handsome and caring and perfect wanted to spend time with her. He had wanted to kiss her. He had wanted to get to know her, and was willing to wait for her to make the next move.

Maybe she could spend some time with him... just to get to know him better.

Lost in her thoughts, Regina did not hear Robin's footfalls until she had taken a deep breath and looked up to find him walking away.

Disappointment hit her hard, and before she could think, the words just tumbled out of her mouth...

"Robin wait...'' she called out, her voice somewhat softened,

GREAT. Now she looked weak.

Robin's eyes widened as he heard that voice. It wasn't real; his mind was just playing tricks on him again. Mocking him with what he could not have. But nevertheless he still turned, praying to all gods that he was wrong. And he was.

For there in front of him stood Regina, as beautiful as always, though her usual brash attitude had made way for something calmer.

''Good morning, your Majesty,'' he said with a calm voice, and despite his mind screaming at him to go to her, he didn't move.

Well, this was kind of awkward.

Regina began walking closer to him. With each footstep her confidence faded. What was she supposed to say to him? 'Hey, I miss you'? 'I want you but I'm afraid'?

All of the things she had running through her head, and nothing was coming to mind.

"Good morning, Robin," she said with a small smile gracing her lips. Well it was a good place to start.

Robin took a few moments to get over the shock of the Queen calling him by his given name. Did she really just call him 'Robin' instead of 'thief?'

''Well, your Majesty, I just wanted to say something, may I?" He asked in a serious tone.

Regina gave a reassuring smile. "What is it?" She asked, her voice sounding so sweet it was foreign to her. And apparently the thief was jusst as shocked at her politeness as she was.

''Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry... I'm sorry for kissing you... twice... actually I'm sorry for forcing you to kiss me... it was wrong... I just thought...'' and he stopped. It wasn't right to open up and let her know that he had felt something for her... that he was feeling something for her. Especially if she had no interest in him. But Robin has always been honest with everyone, and so would he be with her. Always.

''You just thought what?" Regina was really curious about what he was going to say. 'Please don't let him take the kisses back', she thought.

He took a deep breath and he continued; ''I was just thinking that you might feel something for me as I... As I do for you. But obviously, I was wrong."

That was it... He'd said it, not quite the way he had planned but his words had just come out with no thought processes behind them; they were from the heart.

Regina's heart stopped for a while. 'Really?!' she thought. This man... this handsome, loving man had feelings for her? The ''Evil Queen'?

It was too difficult to believe. Her brows furrowed as she tried to work out a reasonable response. But her brain was so shocked she had no idea what to say.

''So once again, I'm sorry for what I did... it will never happen again.. I swear.'' Robin finished his small speech and made his way to leave her alone, having gotten his problem off his chest.

Before Regina could think, she had called him : '' No no wait''.

This was weakness, she thought, but she couldn't help it.

Robin turned his head immediately with a curious look on his face. He looked into her eyes and she just melted...

''Kiss me...'' she whispered thoughtlessly.

''What?" Robin's heart stopped, not sure he had heard right.

"Kiss me." This time the Queen was sure in her words as she repeated them; she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him close to her. "I want you to kiss me, I want to feel your lips against mine again. Kiss me Robin,''.

Robin's eyes widened once again. Swallowing once, he brought his hands up to frame her face and leaned in closer. Though he stopped when his face was mere centimeters from hers, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

''Are you sure?" Robin asked, he couldn't believe this; he needed some extra confirmation.

He received it in her nod as she let herself free for once.

When his lips touched hers, it was magic. The kiss was pure, loving, innocent... magic. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss as his thumbs tenderly brushed her cheeks.

When they broke the kiss, he saw her face light up with a perfect smile aimed at him, and him only. Oh god, she was more beautiful than ever. Returning her smile, Robin pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

When he pulled back, keeping his arms around her in a protective embrace, he asked: ''Your Majesty, what exactly does this mean?''

And despite the seriousness, Robin couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

''This means you were wrong, thief,'' she said, her eyes teasing, "you're not the only one feeling something for the other."

He laid his hands on her shoulders. "Care to join me for a walk in the woods your majesty?'' he asked with his usual, perfect grin, holding his hand out to her.

Grasping the outstretched hand in her own, she said; ''I'd prefer you to... call me Regina,''

This was it; the first big step. The first leap into their relationship.

Of course, there would be plenty more in the future, and they might not be easy, but this would be enough for him now.


	4. Chapter 4

**So another chapter please let me know if you like it.!This chapter contains little smutt so you have been warned.!**

Robin and Regina were gathered in the dining room as they ate their lunch, Roland sitting between them. Snow stared at them with a big smile on her face. For the first time in years, Regina seemed to be happy. Her face lit up when conversing with the little boy and her smile was as bright as the sun. Three days had passed after their kiss in the woods. Three days since they had started this relationship. This relationship they had tried to hide.

But Snow knew. She knew Regina and she knew the reason for her sudden lift in mood. And she knew it had something to do with the thief and his son.

When Robin and Regina were alone together, laughing, kissing, talking, they matched perfectly. Robin looked at Regina as if she was the most precious thing in the world. And the thought that somebody cared about her that much had Regina smiling more than she had in a long time.

But nevertheless, she wanted to keep this to herself for a while, and whilst the thief understood, he could not help but want to shout it from the rooftops, shout it so everybody knew that she was his, and he was hers.

As Robin watched Regina and his son interacting over lunch, it was clear the boy adored the Queen and it was clear she adored Roland too. When Regina smiled and dropped a kiss to his son's hair Robin couldn't help wanting to do the same to his Queen. If Roland was allowed her affections it was only fair. The thought that he was getting jealous of his own son had him chuckling; he was in trouble for sure.

But in the most beautiful way.

The Evil Queen definitely had a soft spot for children, he thought, as he observed Regina helping Roland with his food and tried to teach him how to use the cutlery in his grasp like a royal. The boy tried to copy exactly what the Queen taught him but when he got frustrated and bored with proper table etiquette he ate the meal with bare hands, and Regina couldn't help but laugh. He was truly adorable.

Robin was so happy; Roland needed this. He had not known his mother; he was a mere babe when she died. But watching his son now, pulling a face as Regina wiped his messy cheeks with a napkin, it was clear his son had fallen for Regina just as easily as his father had.

"Miss Queen, can you tell me a story before I go sleep. Please?'' Roland asked with big smile on his face.

Regina's heart melted in his words. ''Of course I can sweetheart. If that's alright with your father?'' Regina turned her gaze up to meet Robin's.

His smile was bigger that before, why was she asking him if she could read his son a bedtime story? Roland adored her, and Robin had made it clear he did too. What possible reason was there for him to say no?

''Of course Regi...Your majesty. If you have the time" Robin almost forget that she was 'your majesty' in front of others.

Regina wanted to punch Snow as her eyes fell on the knowing smirk spreading across her face as she watched Regina and the Hoods.

Nevertheless, physical violence was not acceptable, especially in front of the little lad. Clearing her throat and ignoring Snow, Regina's eyes fell on the boy.

''Well, Roland, if you finished your food we can go to the bathroom and wash your hands. Then I can come to your bed chambers for our story," Regina suggested, somewhat excited at the prospect of spending time with Robin's son.

''Can you come with me to the bathroom, Miss Queen? I can't reach the tap; I'm too small. Daddy lifted me up every time but I want you to do it today. Please?'' the boy said with pleading eyes.

She melted once again.''Of course Roland, there is no need to ask, '' she said with her most beautiful smile.''Come on."

Robin interrupted with a hand on the small of Regina's back. ''Roland, don't. I can do that, you don't have to ask Regina, she may be tired,"

Regina shook her head, ''No, no it's ok, I can go with him. I'm not tired, I want to.'' Regina said without looking at Robin at all, preferring to sweep Roland's hair out his eyes.

Roland jumped from his big chair and caught Regina's hand, she couldn't help but smile at the little boy. Robin stayed in his chair and finished his meal as soon as he could so he had more time to spend with the two people who held his heart.

''Regina is in love with your son, Robin,'' David said with a big grin on his face.

Robin smiled back, the thought of two of them having such a close bond already brought him such joy. ''Yes, obviously there is no place for me there." Robin joked.

''Roland's not the only one she's in love with.'' Snow said, looking at Robin with a really big smirk.

Robin wanted to tell her he sure hoped so. He wanted to tell everyone about them. But Regina would most certainly kill him and poor Roland had already lost his mother, it wouldn't be good to lose his father too. So, he just cleared his throat, got up and walked out of the dining room.

When he entered his own chambers, Regina was busy helping Roland with his pajamas . He smiled and made his presence known with a clearing of his throat.

''And how are you two?'' he asked while he was walking towards them.

''Fine, papa, Miss Queen helped me wash my hands and brush my teeth and now she is going to tell me a story. Come sit with us.''

''Roland, you can call me Regina, you know,'' Regina said while she pulled the sheets back so he could climb into bed.

''Really? '' Roland's eyes widened while he looked at her.

''Yes, sweetie, you can call me whatever you like.'' She smiled as she brought the sheets up to the little boys chin, adding; "as long as it's nice" with a bop to his nose.

''Alright, I will think about it and let you know tomorrow,'' Roland said in a serious tone.

Robin and Regina laughed and looked at each other .

''Ok Roland, when you close your eyes the story begins.'' Roland enthusiastically scrunched his eyes shut and Regina let out a chuckle as she sat on the bed next to him.

''You can come closer, I don't bite," Regina said playfully to Robin.

Robin walked around the bed and sat on the other side of Roland and couldn't help the feeling of his life being complete.

This was how it should be. Forever.

It only took five minutes before Roland was fast asleep. Regina looked at Robin and smiled before she got up and made her way to the door. Before she could reach the handle Robin had grasped her elbow.

''Let me walk you to your chambers...'' he said with a light smile.

''Thank you.''

They walked back Regina's room in companionable silence, their hands brushing every so often as their gazes met with a smile.

''So, you are clearly in love with my son, milady,'' Robin smirked.

''How can I not be? He's adorable,'' she said with the thought of Roland's laugh and smile in her head.

"Yeah, but I don't like the fact that you keep ignoring me all the time.''

"Seriously?" said Regina, then she smirked.''You are getting jealous of your own son?''

''Hey, this is your fault, you kiss him and you let him kiss you... but you won't let me. Because you want to hide this thing between us,'' he said, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

''Well if you don't like it we can stop, you know,'' she suggested with an eyebrow raised. Her threat empty.

''No way, your Majesty,'' Regina barely had time to look at the thief before he grabbed her and kissed her with so much hunger it left her boneless. He had been waiting all day for this.

She opened her mouth and let his tongue touch hers, moaning as she continued to melt into his arms. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, so the only thing keeping their bodies separate was their clothing.

After a while, they broke the kiss for air. His gaze locked onto hers. ''Don't think I'm forgetting about you giving so much attention to my son when I'm not allowed it. People are going to have to find out at some point. You can't keep avoiding this.''

''Oh... you think so?'' she said and her hands slid under his shirt and touched his skin while her lips brushed his neck.

''Don't try to distract me; it's not working,'' he said as he tried not to melt in her hands.

Easier said than done.

''Oh, really?'' Regina asked before grinding her hips into his own.

Robin's resolve left him in an instant. Grabbing her legs around his waist, he lifted her up and pinned her against the door of her chambers. He crashed his lips onto hers and passionately kissed her as his crotch ground into hers. Regina moaned in his kiss and his lips left hers and dropped to her throat, kissing and licking the taut skin.

Regina could feel his arousal between her thighs and she smirked. She had a great affect on him. One which she was going to exploit greatly.

His lips were at the valley between her breasts as he tried to remove all he could of her dress. Giving up with the stupid material one hand moved to her waist to hold her up and the other began massaging her breast he had freed from her outfit.

Robin leaned forward and captured her lips again, moaning into her mouth when her nails dug into his shoulders.

When Regina broke the kiss she let her head fall back against the door as her eyes remained closed and she tried to regulate her breathing.

She was gorgeous.

Robin's hand left her breast and wandered between her legs, as soon as his hand found her hot and ready for him she started and moaned.

His hand rubbed circles over her clit and he grew enraptured by her moans and sighs. Apparently she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

''Regina you are so wet'' he moaned into her neck.

Remembering that she had started this merely to distract him from their conversation and had no intention of giving her whole body to him this quickly she let her legs fell down and Robin's eyes widened as he removed his hand.

''What? Regina what are you doing''? he was confused, why was she stopping? He wanted her now.

''I'm really tired. I shall go to bed now. I just wanted to prove to you that I could make you forget about everything. Good night thief'' she smirked and she gave him a quick kiss on his lips as she turned and entered her bedchambers, closing the door behind her and leaving him alone, panting and incredibly frustrated.

Robin was in shock. He couldn't believe that she did that. How could she do that to him? Oh god this woman is unbelievable. He really needed to calm down and take a really cold shower. Otherwise he was going to break that door at take her. All of her. And he wouldn't stop until morning.

On the other side of the door Regina's thoughts were mirroring Robins. She took a deep breath and considered going to her bathroom for a cold shower herself. Because that wasn't easy on her either.

But she just wasn't sure she was ready to take that huge leap quite yet. She needed to be sure this was something worth letting her guard down for. Something that he would be willing to wait for and fight for. Because she was really starting to fall in love with him... and that scared the hell out of her.

Robin was still standing at her door, unable to bring himself to leave. He wanted to make love to her, he wanted to sleep next to her, he wanted to wake up with her in his arms.

He wanted everything.

So he took a step forward and placed his hand on the door handle, giving it a push until the door started opening.

Taking a deep breath he stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**So thanks to my friend Mysterious-song and Lupineborn as always ! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and please leave me your review...this contains again smutt so you have been warned again.! BMontgomery you ask hot ...so here it is.! I did my best.**

Robin closed the door behind him. There was no light other than the pale glow of the moon casting faint shadows around the room. But none of those shadows belonged to Regina.

'Where is she?' Robin thought, walking around towards her bed. She was nowhere. 'How could she have disappeared?' She had come in seconds ago and he had been outside her door the whole time.

Robin sat on her bed, trying to think of where she could be, he put his hand behind him to lean back slightly but quickly withdrew it when he felt the material of Regina's dress.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of running water, coming from a room to his right. _Was she taking a bath? A shower? _

His mind flashed with images of bare skin and long hair and water trailing a path from her neck, past her collar bone, down to the valley between her breasts and... Oh, god. He was in big trouble.

_Ok Robin, breathe, it's ok. She is just in the bathroom... naked... not ten steps away._

Robin had two choices. Leave or see if she needs help. And of course when he thought help he didn't mean the clean kind.

_There was no harm in trying, right?_

In a couple of seconds, he was in front of the door. Gingerly opening it until he saw her. And then he froze.

She was gorgeous. With her long, wet hair and her perfect body. Her back was to him and it appeared she didn't know he was there. With his trousers feeling too tight, he unfastened them and let them her wet tresses back over her shoulder she caught the unmistakable scent of the thief she was trying to erase from her thoughts. _what was he doing? was he here? in her room?'_

Regina felt his presence at her back as he slid behind her.

A hand reach out to her shoulders and despite knowing the thief was there she still jumped at the contact, until the thief starting caressing up and down her spine; then she unconsciously relaxed into his soothing touch.

At least she did, until she came to her senses.

Spinning around and pushing his hands away from her, she shouted; "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Regina, let me hold you... I promise I won't do anything without your permission. Just... let me hold you," he said as he brought her into a hug, holding her tight.

Robin's breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine and as he pressed his lips to the taut skin she melted into his strong arms. But she had to resist, she had to say no, regardless of how increasingly difficult it was becoming to do so.

"I thought I made myself clear. This not going to happen tonight," she said, aiming for a sharp tone, and not knowing if she achieved it.

Regina wasn't sure about this; the thief was certainly enticing. Would it be so wrong to let herself go? His hands kept caressing her shoulders and back, pulling her closer to him, then he trailed his lips from the base of her neck, up the column of her throat and to her jawline, placing kisses there with a hint of tongue and teeth.

Regina let her head fall onto his shoulders and she closed her eyes in ecstasy as the sensations took over. Robin took advantage of that and hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head so he could kiss her lips with passion. She opened her mouth and his tongue met hers. They both moaned into the kiss and she turned her body the rest of the way to face him without breaking their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter so there was so space between them, forcing Regina to put her hands around his neck.

"Robin, we shouldn't do this," she said between the kisses but she didn't stop and kept her hold on him.

"If you want me to stop, Regina, just say it," he moaned on her neck while his hands dug into her ass.

Whilst his hand squeezed her ass and pulled her hips into his, he leaned down to her ear and whispered; "So, do you want me to stop?"

She should say yes... But she couldn't tell him to stop, as his touch felt perfect. "No, touch me," she breathed in a husky voice, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. Robin smirked and started to massage her breasts as he looked her in the eyes with a smirk as she gasped.

Regina couldn't speak, she just looked into his blue eyes and melted. Robin lowered his head and took one breast in his mouth, while his hands moved down to her ass and squeezed before lifting her up, pinning her against the wall. He licked and sucked her nipple and she moaned, grabbing fistfuls of his hair to hold him close.

Robin trailed one hand down between their bodies and started to rub small circles over her clit. Regina shivered under his touch and let her head fall into his shoulders. She was completely at his mercy. Something that Robin would exploit greatly.

He inserted one finger into her heat and gently withdrew, setting up a rhythm that had Regina roughly biting his shoulder. The pain didn't register as Robin's hand started to move quicker, drawing breathy moans and sighs from the Queen.

''I can still stop, my love, if you want me to,'' he said with a smirk, knowing very well that she would want him to continue pleasuring her.

She opened her mouth to speak but he slid a second finger inside her and her words morphed into a sharp yell as she dug her nails into his shoulders, encouraging him to give her more. His thumb continued to rub circles over her clit while his fingers moved in and out of her.

She kept moaning and moving her hips, meeting his thrust, indicating to him to give her more.

"Robin, please..." she begged.

Robin kissed her roughly and slid another finger inside her. She cried out louder and touched her forehead against his. Eyes closed, heavy breaths. She was so close.

His hand moved faster and harder and her body shivered. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Look at me my love, I want to see the pleasure across your face. Look at me," he said against her mouth.

Regina opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Robin, oh my god..." She yelled whilst her orgasm hit her hard.

Her whole body shivered, her legs were jelly, her heartbeat pounding in her head, her pulse thrumming under he skin. She was lost.

Robin continued moving his fingers inside her, watching her face and melting. She was so damn beautiful.

He kissed the corner of her lips as she let her legs fall down.

"You are beautiful, Regina," he said as he leaned close and gave her another kiss.

"You know, you have quite gifted fingers," she said smirking, a hand running through his hair.

"Milady, I'm an archer; nimble fingers," he said with a grin on his face.

He lifted his hands to her hair, to put them behind her ears, as he leaned to kiss her again. He couldn't get enough of her.

Then, Regina's gaze fell on his wrist. And she froze. Words left her, thoughts left her, movement left her. She could do nothing but stare. It was like seeing a ghost.

Robin saw the instant change in the Queen, "Regina? Regina, what is it?"he asked.

Regina's mind was not here, it was with Tink outside a tavern.

"There he is... the guy with the lion tattoo... he's your soulmate... be happy" Her soulmate. The one she refused to meet all those years ago, he was in front of her, naked, staring at her.

He was here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well...thanks to my HERO Mysterious-song AS ALWAYS! Chapter 6 :) Really emotionally ! Thanks for your reviews and let me know if you like this chapter .! Im really happy when i read your reviews :)!**

He was here.

They had actually been drawn to each other without even knowing about the damn prophecy.

How was this even possible?

This was the last thing Regina needed right now.

Robin looked upon the Queen's face and was lost at her expression. ''Regina, what is it?''

But she couldn't speak; all of her words had left her.

The thief cupped her face and forced her gaze to his. ''Regina, please darling, talk to me ''

Regina pulled away and hastily left his embrace, making her way out of her bathroom without even noting the way her body shivered at the sudden cold.

"Regina, wait!" Robin shouted as he grabbed a towel and ran to her. Once he had reached her he wrapped the towel - and his arms - around her.

An order to 'leave', was the only thing that left Regina's mouth.

''What? Have I done something wrong?" Robin asked, his heart sinking, he never meant to hurt her.

"No, you haven't. But just... leave. Please''

''Not until you tell me what's wrong. Regina you can't shut me out again, talk to me''

Robin put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her so he could look at her. His brows furrowed as he noted a tear rolling down each cheek..

Unable to see her crying, Robin cupped her face and swiped his thumbs over her skin, wiping away the signs of her sadness.

She pull herself away from his touch and with a wave of her hand she was clothed again in her nightdress.

"Why won't you listen to me?" She asked, needing space and time to clear her head. When the thief didn't move she snapped at him; "Just get the hell out of here, thief. I don't want to see you''

Robin lowered his head and started to collect his clothing. The Queen regretted her outburst but simply could not be in the same room as this man. He needed to leave.

Whilst pulling on his trousers and fastening his shirt, Robin tried to recollect what he could have done wrong. Mere seconds ago the Queen had been melting into his touch, and now, she couldn't even look at him. What had gone so terribly wrong?

Once, fully dressed, Robin approached Regina and kissed her forehead. ''I'm sorry if I hurt you,'' he whispered into her skin.

By the time Regina had opened her eyes, the door had shut behind him.

Regina felt broke... lost.

He had no reason to be sorry; she was the one who had hurt him.

This was why she could not do this.

She had messed up her first chance with him, back when she was still a good person, heart untainted with her evil deeds and dark ways. She never went into the tavern.

Laying down on her bed, Regina wondered... if she had gone into that tavern, if she had taken that risk, what would have happened? Would they have been happy? Would they have had a family? or would it not have worked out? Perhaps the pixie dust was wrong and they were not meant to be together anyway.

Who was she kidding? They were attracted to each other, they were already developing feelings, he cared for her, and despite her outbursts and rejections she cared for him. They had met at the exact time when she needed somebody, regardless of her protests of not wanting anybody.

He could have been one of the best things to ever happen to her, and of course she had pushed him away. She had hurt him. She had lost him.

Turning onto her side, Regina let the tears flow freely. And as she realised there would never be anybody to wipe them away, the tears would not stop until morning.

In his room, Robin was broken and lost too. Regina had shut him out. Again. And he had been wondering what he could have done wrong, then he could make it right.

Robin knew that whilst his thoughts were on Regina, sleep would not come to him. He could still feel her in his arms, he could still feel her skin on his, he could still feel her tears on his thumbs.

Again. He had lost her again. She had shown him something beautiful and then had taken it away as she withdrew from him. It was driving him crazy.

The next morning was unbearable for both of them; Regina didn't leave her bedchambers the whole day and Robin spent the whole day lacking the enthusiasm to do anything with a forlorn expression on his face. He couldn't even find it in him to play with his son, instead asking Little John to spend some time with Roland for a while. It was not fair on his son to watch his father mope around. And whilst the likely solution was to go to Regina and talk, the possibility that he could make it worse kept him firmly in his wing of the castle. He would wait for her to come to him.

But she didn't.

For three days. Three days and three nights she had spent missing him. Replaying the hurt on his face as she had ordered him to leave, whenever she lay in her bed, as she was now.

Regina regretted it. She really did. But what could she do? What was done was done; there was no going back.

Perhaps this was for the best; at least this way she couldn't get hurt again.

But a traitorous voice in her head reminded her that she couldn't be happy either. He was her soulmate, it felt right to be around him, safe.

And as Regina's eyes drifted closed, her mind played images of her soulmate, happy, safe and smiling.

...

Robin couldn't sleep, again. This thing with the Queen having his whole body out of sync. He wandered around the castle corridors and without much conscious thought, and yet his unconscious thoughts decided to lead him right outside the Queen's bedchamber.

Robin didn't know what to do. His rational mind told him to leave. But his heart? His heart was screaming at him to go inside and hold her close. Apparently the feel of Regina was something one could not get out of their system easily.

_To hell with it_, he thought. Falling back on old instincts, he let his heart lead him.

She was sleeping. Tucked up under her duvet, her hair splayed across her pillow. Her eyes were closed tight, a frown on her face and her body was shivering in her sleep.

Within seconds Robin was sat on the edge of her bed, trailing the backs of his fingers over her cheeks. She was truly beautiful.

Regina whimpered. _"I should have done it_."

Robin's brows furrowed.

_"I should have met... Robin... Robin_." Regina's hand clenched her pillow.

Without understanding what the Queen had whispered, Robin was sure he had heard his name.

Laying down so he was next to Regina, Robin wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.

The perfect fit.

"Regina, I'm here." Robin touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I'm here my love, I'm not going anywhere.''

Opening her eyes, Regina was slightly startled to find the thief comforting her. ''Robin what are-''

She didn't get to finish before he cut her off with a kiss, just a brush of his lips against hers. Sighing, Regina wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter, a couple of tears falling from her lashes.

Robin cupped her face and wiped the tears away. ''Regina don't ever do this to me again... Don't shut me out. Please'' he pleaded.

''Shh... I wont.'' she said, leaning to press her lips against his. Robin opened his mouth and his tongue brushed hers. Regina moaned into his kiss and he pulled her close to him.

''Regina, we have to talk about this'' Robin said, breaking the kiss.

''We will Robin." Regina promised. "But not now. Just... hold me.''

Robin didn't speak. He didn't need to. He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. Her head rested on his chest, her ears listening to his heartbeat, her nose inhaling the scent of him. This was perfect.

Both finally at rest, they closed their eyes.

And after three torturous days, they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews follows and favourites ! I do my best ! And any prompts you have in your minds are welcome ! - Thanks to my friend Mysterious -song- AGAIN. ! Chapter 7 ! Let me know if you like it .!**

When Regina woke up she was alone. Reaching out to the other side of the bed and noting it was cold, her heart sank. Swinging her legs over the side of her mattress she stood up, eyes scouring the room for any trace of the thief having been there.

But there was nothing.

Perhaps it had been a dream. Perhaps her subconscious had imagined him there because she had needed him. But it had felt real. She could still feel his strong arms around her, she could still hear his strong heartbeat under her ear. It had felt too good to be true. And it apparently was.

Suddenly the noise of a door opening on her right startled her out of her thoughts. Regina turned and saw her thief standing there, his gaze locked onto hers. A warm smile grew on his face, and Regina couldn't help but return it; it wasn't a dream.

Robin started to walk towards her and once he was a step away from her he lifted her up in his arms, spinning her once before he put the chuckling Queen back on her feet.

Pulling away, Robin raised his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs and pressed his lips to hers.

"Good morning, beautiful." Robin said with a smile.

"Good morning Robin" Regina replied, her smile tinged with sadness.

Sadness which did not go amiss. Robin used his forefinger to lift her chin and force her to look at him. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing. I just thought… I... " But Regina didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him what she was feeling; opening up was giving somebody an opportunity to hurt you. But the thought of her having lost her chance with Robin had her scared, and if she told him, she was sure he'd comfort her.

"Regina, you can talk to me. You know I'm right here." Robin assured, trying to make Regina understand how much he hated seeing her without a smile on her face, "I'm not going anywhere."

"When I woke up," Regina started, "and I was alone. I thought that last night was a dream. I thought that we were back to where we started."

Regina took a deep breath, ready for the laughter or the mocking remarks that most would give having the Evil Queen open up to them. But there was nothing. Robin just smiled at her and cupped her cheeks.

"Oh Regina, it wasn't a dream. I am right here. And I shall continue to be for as long as you want me."

Regina's features softened and she smiled as she was taken into his arms and held tight.

"But we do need to talk about this, you know?" Robin stated.

"I know." Regina replied. "Later."

Regina raised herself onto her toes to kiss Robin. He gladly parted his lips under hers and devoured her mouth with enough passion to leave the Queen clutching at the outlaw's collar. Robin snaked his arms around Regina's waist until there was no space between them, and received an encouraging moan in response.

Moving his hands from her back to her ass Robin pulled Regina against him, then Regina wrapped her arms around the thief's neck, angling her head to deepen their kiss, and they both moaned.

After a few heated moments they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Look, Regina… I really, really want you right now," Regina pressed closer in response, "but I must go to check on Roland."

Regina let out a frustrated sigh, "fine. But get back here."

"Do you want to come with me?" Robin asked, the offer surprising Regina. "He misses you. A lot."

"I've missed him too." Regina confessed, "but I must take a shower, so you go; I'll come and find you."

"Seriously?" Robin growled. "I'm having trouble tearing myself away from you as it is… and now you just tell me you're going to be in the shower? All naked and wet and…"

Robin trailed off at Regina's soft chuckle. "I'll make it up to you later."

The grip Robin had on Regina's waist tightened, "why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh, I haven't done anything yet." Regina teased.

Robin's eye's widened before they turned dark with desire. "Tease all you want Regina. Because tonight…" Leaning forward, Robin's next words were spoken over the Queen's ear, "I'll be the one teasing you, and I won't let you get a second of sleep."

Regina lowered her head to hide the blush that she couldn't stop. It didn't work; Robin noticed. And with a finger under her chin, her lifted her gaze to his with a mocking 'blushing, your majesty?'.

"No." She denied.

But Robin protested that she was; "your cheeks are red Regina."

"They're not," Regina said through a smile. "Get out of here, thief."

Robin laughed and walked towards the door. "I'll wait for you with Roland at breakfast milady. Don't be late."

Once the door was closed, Regina felt a huge smile spread over her face. Making her way to her bathroom, the thought that perhaps she was falling in love with the thief crossed her mind.

Making his way to his bedroom, Robin was smiling like an idiot. 'I will go down with this woman,' he thought as he stepped inside his room.

"Papa!" Roland shouted as he ran over to his father and jumped, letting Robin catch him and twirl him around. "Where have you been? I missed you daddy."

Robin hugged his son tighter, "I'm sorry my boy, I missed you too. But I had to do something important."

"Papa… I miss Gina. Can we go and see her today?" he asked.

"Well, I think we'll get to see the Queen at breakfast. So, the quicker you get dressed the quicker we can see her."

Roland practically ran to his wardrobe, pulling out clothes with such enthusiasm Robin was surprised nothing was torn.

Apparently his son loved the Queen. It must have been a family thing.

At breakfast, Robin watched his son and his Queen together and his heart melted; they were adorable. Roland was sat on Regina's lap, the Queen looking at Roland with mock outrage before tickling his stomach every time the little boy stole something off of her plate.

Roland completely ignored his father, the Queen's presence apparently much more interesting.

Nevertheless, they had many laughs and there were several moments where Robin was left breathless at the normalcy of it all; they felt like a family. Regina adored Roland, and took care of him like she would her own son, and Roland adored Regina, looked at her like he would his mother.

It was a beautiful sight to see.

The day passed quickly; the three of them going for a picnic in the woods, enjoying the time spent playing and laughing under the trees as much as the walk there.

The day's activities had the boy incredibly tired, and as soon as the three of them got back to Robin's room, Roland had climbed into Regina's lap and had fallen asleep. Robin stood at his door, observing Regina caressing his son's hair and dropping a kiss to the top of his head every so often.

After gingerly placing Roland on his bed, pulling the covers over him and pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead, Regina made her way to leave. But Robin saw her intentions and caught her arm.

"And just where do you think you're going, your majesty?'' Robin asked.

"I'm going to my chambers, Robin." Regina explained, schooling her features into something resembling innocence, "I'm really tired; I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Regina enjoyed the flash in Robin's eyes; she knew he would want to go back with her, but nevertheless she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Well that's not going to happen," Robin said with a smirk

"Excuse me?"

"I recall making a promise this morning milady; no sleep for you tonight."

Regina drew her bottom lip between her teeth and the thief groaned. "You know, I don't actually remember saying 'yes', thief." Regina teased.

"I'll have you shouting yes before the end of the night, your majesty."

"Promises, promises," She mocked.

Robin leaned forwards and spoke into her ear, "you can go to your room if you so desire, milady. But just know that I shall give you three minutes to rest, and then I shall be there. And I promise you… I'll make love to you all night."

With a flick of her wrist Regina was in her room, breathing heavy. She would not have let the thief see her reaction, it was embarrassing. She was acting more like a lovestruck teenager than the regal queen she was. Although, now she was in her room, she didn't know what to think or what to do.

Her mind was in a complete muddle. A muddle which apparently lasted three minutes because the next thing she knew Robin was letting himself into her room and stalking over to her.

With his thumb gently caressing her cheek, his other hand clutching her waist and a hungry look in his eyes he leaned forward to kiss her. Before his lips could touch hers he noticed her eyes scrunch tightly shut, unnaturally so, and her grip on his top turned slightly shaky.

Pulling back, Robin asked; "What's wrong?"

Regina opened her eyes to find the outlaw gazing at her with worry in his eyes. "It's nothing," she said, leaning forwards to brush her lips with his.

But Robin pulled back after a second or two, "If you want to wait, we will. Don't feel as if I'm pressuring you, my love."

"No. I know." Regina reassured him. "It's not that… it's just…"

Regina trailed off; what could she say? There was no reason for her to hesitate; he had proven time and time again he would not hurt her. But her old fears still clung to her.

"If you need time, Regina… you have it. I'll wait as long as it takes." Both of Robin's hands were framing Regina's face. "I don't mean to push you Regina. I just… I want you so much and I…" Robin trails off.

"You what?" Regina gently asks him.

Robin took a deep breath, "I love you Regina"

Regina's breath left her, tears pooled in her eyes. He loved her? How?

He touched his forehead to hers with a smile. "I love you. I want you. I'm thinking about you all the time. And whenever I'm not with you I miss you… I love you."

Regina couldn't believe her ears; he loved her. For a few moments Regina tried to come up with a response. She couldn't respond in kind; it wasn't that she didn't love him. Because she did. She did love him. But there was no logical reason for her to have fallen this fast. They had shared a little time together, he had been kind and loving, then she had been cruel and malicious.

"Robin, l..."

"It's ok; you don't need to say anything, my love. Not until you are ready." He said caressing her cheeks with this thumbs. "I just wanted you to know."

Decision made, Regina took a deep breath and looked into Robin's eyes. "Make love to me."

Robin blinked, the Queen's words having shocked him out of a response. He was saved from having to think of one by crashing his lips onto hers for a firm kiss.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, not wanting the Queen to regret anything later.

"Perfectly sure, Robin." Regina replied, putting a hand on either side of Robin's face breathing her words over his lips; "Make love to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another one! Rated M...Very M .! So if it bothers you stop reading .! I hope you'll like it . Let me know what you think ! Mysterious- song as always... you make it perfect.!**

The way Robin's lips brushed against Regina's and he devoured her mouth like it was something he had wanted to do all day long had Regina's hands trailing into Robin's hair and gripping until the thief moaned into her mouth. Gripping her waist, Robin ground his hips into hers so she could feel how much he actually wanted her. And by the way Regina moaned into his mouth, it was clear she actually wanted him.

Robin's hands trailed around to her back and he started to untie her dress, which quickly pooled on the floor about their feet. The pins in Regina's hair were next, and then she was standing in front of him in nothing but her corset and lace panties. Robin groaned. She was stunning. The thief took a moment to admire her, but seeing her flushed skin, her chest heaving, her lips parted… He needed her now. Stepping forward, his hands fisted into her hair and he immediately attacked her neck, licking and biting her smooth skin down to her collarbone. After a moment Robin's hands drifted to her corset but he soon gave up and growled into her neck.

"I need this off." He said in a husky voice.

Regina laughed and turned around so he could undo it himself. Within seconds the corset was on the floor and Robin's hands had reached around her front to cup her breasts, smiling when the Queen sighed and let her head fall back onto his shoulders. Kissing her neck, Robin slowly trailed his hands lower and lower, enjoying the hitch in Regina's breath when his fingers brushed against wetness. Turning his head he put his mouth to her ear and whispered with a smirk; "You want me that much, Regina?"

Regina could only moan in response, and when his fingers slid under the material and stroked lazy circles over her clit, she cried out.

And then he stopped. Regina whimpered and lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. "Why are you stopping?"

"Lay down my love." he said with a smirk. He gently pushed her onto the bed and stood for a few moments to strip down to his underwear before climbing on top of her and fiercely claiming her lips with his own. His hands travelled over the canvas of her skin, touching everywhere they could.

Robin lowered his head and took the tip of one breast into his mouth, his hands massaging the other until Regina was gasping and gripping handfuls of his hair to keep his mouth where she wanted it. Robin had other ideas and kissed down her stomach, bypassing where she needed him most to trail his lips down her thighs.

Removing her pants, Robin made up way back up to her core, licking and nipping at her thighs in a way that drove Regina crazy.

"Just do it already." Regina demanded.

"Do what, my love?" Robin asked with a smirk, knowing very well what the Queen wanted.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Regina yelled the thief's name as she ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"Tell me what want me to do and I'll do it Regina" he promised.

The outlaw obviously didn't care much about his life because if Regina didn't want him so much she would have killed him. Refusing to beg, Regina tugged the thief's head until he was between her thighs and then refused to let go until he got the message.

When he finally did Regina cried out, the feeling of him devouring her with his lips and teeth and tongue as if he was a starved man and she was a delicacy. Her hips rolled against his face, urging his tongue deeper and she was unable to hold back her moans.

In all her life she had never felt like this before. This was something new. Something special.

Robin's hands held Regina's hips tight as he licked and sucked at her, and Regina grasped the white sheets tight as she cried out. With her body burning up with every passing second, Regina arched her back and tangled her hands in Robin's hair. Regina's thighs tightened around Robin's head but he pushed them back apart and eased two fingers inside of her, starting to lazily move in and out of her. Her body jumped when he started licking and sucking at her clit faster, setting her body alight. Regina went to sit up a little but Robin pushed her back down and added another finger inside of her, a cry escaping her as she found herself right on the edge.

The orgasm hit her hard and she was making sounds so perfect Robin would be perfectly happy if he never heard anything else again in his life. Regina's whole body squirmed under his touch, "that's it, my love. You are perfect."

Robin slowly withdrew his fingers as he moved up for an intense kiss. Regina put her hands at the back of his neck to deepen the kiss further, despite her need to catch her breath.

"I want you," Regina said, her voice laden with desire whilst she lowered her hands to get rid of his pants. Robin helped her and within seconds he was naked on top of her, grinding his hips with hers. From the hard length Regina felt at the inside of her thighs, the thief wanted her too.

"You don't know how many times I have dreamed of this; you and I naked on the bed, you telling me that you want me…it's like a dream Regina."

"You've dreamed of this?" Regina asked, surprised that the thief desired her even when asleep..

"Every night, my love." Robin confirmed with a smile, his hands in her hair before he kissed her once more. Regina couldn't believe this; this loving, handsome, good man had dreamed of her every night. Of her; the Evil Queen.

"You must know that this is the first time I've done this." Before Robin could misunderstand she continued, "I mean I've done this; the sex. But it's never been with… mutual feelings. But it's not like that with you. And I'm…" She didn't get to finisher train of thought as he cut her off with the most loving kiss he had ever given to her.

"Of course it's not like that. Regina, I love you. And I know you have feelings for me, and I don't care that you can't admit that yet… because I can see it. In the way you smile, the way you kiss… Don't worry about that. Just let me give you that pleasure."

Robin's hands – which had been framing her face – trailed down to her ass and tugged her closer to him so he was one movement away from entering her. With a slow roll of his hips he pushed himself inside of her and she dug her nails into his shoulders whilst letting out a low moan. Burying her face into his neck, Regina clenched around him, whimpering slightly as her eyes screwed shut when he withdrew and then slowly thrust back into her, filling her completely. Robin brought his lips to hers and kissed with enough passion to leave her breathless, one hand travelling down to her breasts to tug on nipples, eliciting gasps and sighs from beneath him.

"Robin... Faster" she begged into his mouth. The sound of his name from her mouth made him crazy and he started to thrust into her faster and harder and he leaned his forehead to hers watching her every reaction.

"Regina... My god, you are perfect."

The only response Regina had was a moan of "more". Obeying, Robin slammed into her even faster and harder and they both cried out at the intensification. With every thrust Regina's breasts bounced and Robin couldn't help but lower his mouth to suck and lick at the goose-pimpled flesh. Regina moaned loud in response.

Robin found it increasingly difficult to hold back and his thrusts became even harder and she cried out the thief's name with a few expletives. She was so close it was driving her crazy, and when she heard Robin moan her name she whimpered into his shoulder. He thrust into her again and again and again, then he brought his hand to her clit and started to stroke quick circles, "Come for me, my love."

Regina cried out "Robin!", and then a few repeated profanities as she clenched around him, her orgasm hitting her hard.

"You don't know how much I love seeing you like this" he said as his hand worked her clit faster and thrust into her as fast as he could.

"Robin, please...please don't stop" she begged, her moans getting louder until they were near screams that Robin immediately fell in love with. Fucking her hard and fast through her orgasm, Robin bit into the Queen's shoulder, enjoying the sounds of her gasping for breath and the feel of her leaving marks on his back.

Robin didn't give Regina time to calm down before he sat up and pulled her onto his lap, continuing to thrust into her, the new angle meaning he was hitting new spots inside her which had her whimpering. With one hand still working on her clit and the other guiding her hips up and down, Robin felt Regina grasp handfuls of his hair and bring him closer to her chest. Being the honourable thief that he was, Robin complied and took a nipple into his mouth, tugging with his teeth as her grip on his hair tightened.

Thrusting harder and faster, and with his hand working her clit with renewed vigour, Robin tried his hardest to push Regina to the edge again before he let go. And as Regina yelled his name and something unintelligible a smug grin made its way to Robin's lips as it appeared he was succeeding.

"Oh my god, Robin!" Regina managed to shout before she was coming again. Robin cut her off with his lips before he slammed into her harder, finally letting go.

"Regina look at me," Robin ordered between thrusts, "show me those eyes…"

Listening to the thief, Regina opened her eyes to meet Robin's blue ones. This was too much. And whether it was the intensity of his gaze or the gentleness in his caress or the power behind his thrusts, something had Regina confessing "I love you" without even thinking about it.

Robin's eye's widened in surprise but the emotion was short-lived as their climaxes hit them, knocking the breath out their lungs. Chests heaving in tandem, gazes locked onto each other's, both very satisfied at the way their nights had turned out.

Slowly starting to calm down, Robin leaned forwards to place Regina back on the – now crumpled – sheets before moving to lie next to her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her closer to him as he whispered in her ear; "I love you too."

Regina could feel his smile against her skin, "I know that," she said. "I felt that." And she did, she felt his love for her through their intimacy and the heat in his gaze and the way in which he had treasured her.

"Well you are going to feel it again, milady. Because I'm going to give you half an hour to sleep, then… then I will make love to you again until morning."

Regina smiled in response, chuckling as she shuffled closer into his embrace and closed her eyes, relaxing completely in the safe haven that was her soulmate's arms.

But it would only be for a short while; Robin prided himself on being a man of his word and she was looking forward to the rest of her night.

And if he didn't wake Regina up, then she'd have no problem waking him with a few well-placed kisses either.


	9. Chapter 9

**It was painfull for me to write this chapter! Really hurts ! But i promise i will fix this mess in the next chapter ! Leave me your review if you like it or if you don't like it !**

They had barely slept last night, but neither of them cared. Regina had made good on her promise of waking him up - even if it was before the half hour set - and Robin had made good on his promise to make love to her all night. He had whispered sweet nothings into her ear and he had caressed her body as if she was the most precious treasure in the world.

It had been one of the best nights of their lives.

Regina couldn't believe her luck; she was being held in the arms of a man who loved her and cared for her, and it was perfect.

And Regina had opened up to him. She had confessed that she had loved him, and she felt no regret having done so.

Especially now that Robin was sleeping peacefully as he used her chest as a pillow; his head residing over her heart his arms wrapped around her waist. His warm breath over her skin sent shivers all through her, and she brought a hand up to smooth his unruly hair.

Robin sighed and snuggled into her further making Regina smile, she was happy. The moment was right, beautiful, and after a long time of having nothing in her life, she had finally found something to live for. This thief and his son made her happy. More happy than she cared to admit.

Regina shifted down the bed a little until she was in the position to pepper light kisses on his face until he moved so he could capture her lips, lovingly kissing her.

Robin moaned and opened his mouth immediately while he manoeuvred himself so he could align their bodies, pulling Regina closer.

"Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" Robin asked with a knowing smirk.

"The right question, thief, is 'did you sleep at all?'" Regina teased. "And we both know the answer to that is 'no', Don't we?"

Not that Regina was complaining about it . On the contrary; she had loved last night. And wouldn't mind a repeat.

"Hm, are you in for another round?" Robin asked as he moved on top of her, dragging his lips down her neck.

"Really? Do you have the strength for more?" Regina mocked.

''What can I say?" Robin murmured into her skin, "I'm full of stamina."

Robin grinned at her, while his lips and teeth and tongue were making marks lower and lower down her body.

Regina closed her eyes in contentment and let herself feel loved once more.

Later that afternoon, Regina was in her room with a big smile on her face trying to decide which dress to wear to dinner. After spending half an hour in the shower and a further half hour dressing and styling her hair, Regina was ready to leave her room and fulfil her promise to take Roland to dinner.

However, the sound of heels walking behind her stopped her from taking a further step. Regina turned around with a fireball in hand, but the flames extinguished when surprise overtook her; why was she here?

"Hello sis... Going somewhere?"

Zelena paced around a little, Regina's eyes following her as she walked around and picked faults with everything she could see; 'this is too dirty' or 'that jewel's not big enough' or 'did you really wear that?'

"What do you want Zelena?" Regina snapped at her, fed up with listening to Zelena's superiority complex.

"What, no 'Hello'? Don't be rude sis; where are your manners?" Zelena turned to Regina, "now I understand why you were the child who was the disappointment."

"Well you were the child that didn't want." Regina retorted with an eyebrow raised, enjoying the flash of anger crossing Zelena's face before her expression was schooled into something less easy to read.

"Boohoo Regina." She mocked. "Do you think that you can hurt me with your petty words?"

"Oh, I know I can." Regina answered. If she had learned anything from being the Evil Queen it was how to play on others' weaknesses. Zelena's was obviously the fact that she wasn't wanted as a child. And Regina was going to utilise this to her very best.

"Wrong sis." Zelena growled in a low voice, "You are the one who's going to end up hurt by the time I'm done with you."

"Are you going to kill me sis?" Regina asked, continuing her attempts to provoke Zelena. "Because I can assure you, you aren't the first to try. And yet I'm still here. So good luck with that."

Zelena felt a wave of anger rush through her at her sister's ability to remain calm. But she'd soon change that.

"Kill you? Oh no, dear; where's the fun in that?" Zelena's lips turned up into a wicked smirk. "No. I told you I was going to take everything away from you. I just needed you to have a little taste of happiness first. Tell me, how is this thief of yours? And his sweet little boy? What was his name? Rodney? Ronan? Ah yes… Roland."

Regina clenched her jaw as her hands clenched into fists.

"I must admit, watching you struggle with your feelings for him was fairly amusing. But now… you are so smitten, Regina." Zelena's wicked smirk faded, leaving behind a hard, serious glare. "Wouldn't it be a shame if something were to… happen to them?"

Regina froze, the threat clear as day. All the taunting words faded away, leaving Regina with no comeback and her mind filling with terrible images.

No. No… this had to be a nightmare; Robin and Roland, they were in danger because of her. Because she loved them. Her mother was right; 'love is weakness'. She should have listened.

"What? Have you nothing to say?" Zelena taunted.

"Stay away from them." Regina growled. "You stay away from them or…"

"Or what?" Zelena asked. "What will you do Regina?"

"You don't want to know." Regina snarled.

"Oh sis, do you really think that you'd be in any position to come after me when they're gone? Could you really cope with the loss of anyone else?"

Regina's heart clenched as if her sister had reached in and grasped it herself. "Oh dear," Zelena said with a hand on her chest, appearing sincere in her worry. "You look heartbroken."

"If anything happens to them I will kill you." Regina said, her voice rising.

"Oh, sis. When I'm done, you won't want to kill me; you'll want to kill yourself." With a cackle Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, leaving Regina to collapse against the wall she was stood near.

Regina raised a hand to her mouth, choking back a sob. How could she have been so stupid as to let others into her heart? Now they were going to get hurt, or killed. And it was all her fault. Because she was a villain… and villains don't get happy endings.

Letting herself slide down the wall until she was sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees and a few tears rolling down her cheeks. What could she do? She couldn't let them get hurt; she loved them. And Zelena was right; if anything happened to them, she couldn't live with herself. And from her experience, it was likely that unless she did something, her entire world would collapse. Everybody she loves either got hurt or died; Daniel ... her father... her mother (because despite everything she did love her)… her son.

She had to protect Robin and Roland. She had to stay away from them.

…

Roland was in his room waiting for Regina to take him to dinner but she never showed. When the door opened, Roland jumped up at the thought of Regina finally being here, but it was only his father. "Hello Papa." The boy greeted with disappointment in his voice.

"Hey buddy, has Regina not come yet?" Robin asked as he pulled his son in his arms and lifted him up.

"No. I'm waiting for her too long papa. Maybe she forgotted about me." He said, lowering his head.

"No Roland, Regina loves you; you know that my boy." Robin insisted. "I'll tell you what; you go down to eat something and I'll go and fetch her. Ok?"

Roland nodded and left his room. Robin watched him turn the corner, listening for the sound of the door to the hallway leading directly to the dining hall and smiling when he heard it before turning and walking towards Regina's room.

He reached for the door, just as he put his hand on the door knob he heard Regina's sobs and sniffles from inside. Quickly he opened the door and looked around for Regina, when he found her slumped against the wall with her forehead resting on her arms, his heart dropped.

"Regina?" Instantly Robin was by her side, pulling her to him and pressing kisses into her hair before he turned her head to face him. "Regina, my love, what's wrong?"

Regina couldn't answer. She couldn't say anything.

She wanted to fall into him, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. But she couldn't.

She couldn't be responsible for him and his son, so she must let them go.

Knowing Robin, it was unlikely he'd go willingly. And if she were to tell him the truth he would insist on staying with her, having faith that their love would be strong enough.

But it wasn't. And Regina was determined to do anything to save him, regardless of how difficult it would be.

And it was so difficult; just pushing him away and standing up was painful. "We need to talk." She stated.

"I must admit that I'm slightly worried. But ok; I'm listening." Robin said as he got up on his feet, appearing calm but internally panicking.

"This ends now." Regina stated. She had to do this. She had to be brave; it was for his safety.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked incredulously.

Regina opened her mouth to continue but she couldn't do it whilst he was looking at her with hurt in his eyes. His beautiful eyes. So she turned her back to him and started talking again. "Look Robin, this… thing between us; it's over." Fresh tears made their way from Regina's eyes, but she carried on regardless; "It was a mistake. And it won't happen again."

Robin was losing his mind... pretty quickly. What the hell had he done this time? A couple of hours ago they had been perfectly fine… and now she wanted to end it?

"I don't understand." Robin whispered.

"Then I will make it crystal clear for you; I don't want us to be together. I don't want you to touch me again. I don't want you anywhere near me. And I don't want you in my castle." Regina stopped to collect herself, taking a deep breath. "You and Roland are going to leave tomorrow, find somewhere remote and safe, and stay there. I don't want to see you again."

This hurt. Oh god, this hurt. So much and for both of them.

How could she be saying this to him? Robin's heart broke, completely. He couldn't say a word. Running a hand through his hair, Robin calmed himself enough to speak evenly. "Regina, please. Please, don't do this. Stop running from me… I love you."

Regina whirled around to face him, channelling all the emotions she was feeling and turning them into anger; anger and her were old friends. "Well I don't love you!" She yelled, calming down somewhat before she continued; "I never did."

It was a lie. Of course it was. She wanted to walk up to him and hug him tight, tell him she loved him with her entire soul and ask him to stay with her forever.

"I don't believe you." Robin said, shaking his head with so much hurt etched into his features. He started walking towards her, "I don't believe you. I heard you say it last night. I felt it. I saw it in your eyes. You love me."

Regina shook her head and turned away, but Robin stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. "No. You look at me." He insisted.

Regina's eyes locked onto the floor, focussing on the scuffed shoes the outlaw was wearing. If she looked into his eyes she'd falter and he'd know the truth. And Regina couldn't let that happen.

"Regina, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." Robin said. "Tell me, and I'll leave and never come back."

Robin's finger hooked under her chin and forced her to look at him. Looking deeply into Robin's eyes, Regina thought of everything she could to find the courage to do as he'd asked. It was for Robin's safety. She could do this.

"Say it!" Robin ordered.

"I…I don't love you." Regina said, but she was unable to hold his gaze for the entire confession.

Robin didn't notice. His emotions too torn apart to realise she was lying.

His heart stopped, and words left him. She really didn't love him. Hands dropping to his sides, Robin stepped back and stared at her for a long moment. "Well… I'll always love you." He confessed, putting a hand on her cheek, "I will leave, if that's what you want. But just so you know… I love you enough for the both of us."

After pressing a last, lingering kiss to her forehead, Robin turned his back on her and left, managing to make it to the corridor before the first tear escaped.

As soon as Regina heard the door close behind her soulmate she once again collapsed onto her knees, unable to stop herself from crying. "I do love you." She choked out through her sobs that lasted until she wore herself out.

Robin stood leaning against his door, mentally preparing to start planning his departure. What would he tell Roland about this? He couldn't say that Regina didn't want to see him again; that would break the poor boy's heart. His son loved Regina just as much as he did.

This was a mess. But he had promised to leave.

And leave he shall.

The next morning Robin and Roland were packed and ready to go. Taking one last look at the room that had become his own, Robin picked up his son, settling him on his him and walked downstairs to the castle doors.

Regina watched them from her balcony, every fibre of her being wanting to scream out to them. To tell them she loved them more than words could say. To tell them to stay with her forever. To tell them she needed them here.

But she needed them to be safe more so. She needed to protect them.

When Robin turned and caught her eyes unexpectedly, Regina let out a soft sob, turning back into her room before he could see her fall apart.

This was it.

Their Ending.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another one! Enjoy and tell me what you think !**

Two weeks had passed from the day Robin had left the Castle. He had travelled back to his small, hidden cabin in the forest with his son, trying to get used to living with just him and Roland. The other Merry Men had wanted to go with them but Robin had declined; the cabin wasn't big enough for all of them but it was the safest place outside the castle he knew.

The previous times they had stayed at the cabin, the rooms had been full of laughter, drawings had been on the wall and songs had been played at bedtime. But now, Robin's heart was just not in it. His heart was back at the castle, along with his soul. And no matter how hard he tried, Robin could not keep Regina from invading his every waking thought – and the majority of sleeping ones.

It had been two weeks and he was already going crazy. What was it with Regina? Because he had never felt like this. He had never felt this emptiness before. When Marian had died, anger took over, anger which faded into pain, which had never really left him. But this? Regina was alive. Regina was in a castle that – on a clear day and no wind – could be seen if he climbed to the nearest hill and looked North-East. She was there. So close and yet so far away.

"Papa…" Roland called, "Papa."

"Roland?" Robin asked as he walked over to where his son was sat drawing, "what have you got there?"

"Look papa." Roland picked up his drawing and thrust it towards his papa. Robin's breath got caught in his throat, there were three figures, two large and one small, underneath each figure there was the young boy's messy letters; 'papa', 'Regina' and 'me', and at the top it just said 'family'.

Robin felt his heart clench, he should really explain to his son that he wasn't going to see Regina again. That it was just the two of them again. Robin was sure Roland wouldn't take it well; from the first day his son met Regina he had adored her. From the first day that Robin met Regina he was attracted to her, and it didn't take long for him to fall completely in love with her. Robin couldn't remember the last time he and Roland had laughed so much. Now, Robin could barely muster a grin.

"I want to give it to Regina, Papa. When are we going to see her again? I miss her." The little boy looked up at his father with hope in his eyes.

"I miss her too, my boy." Robin responded, avoiding the question that Roland had asked almost every day since they left the castle.

…

In the two weeks that had passed since Robin had left the castle, Regina had barely left her room. There weren't many reasons for her to leave the solitude of her room, and despite Snow and Charming's best efforts, Regina refused to make conversation unless it was absolutely necessary.

She hadn't been eating much; the few times she had entered the dining hall there were two empty chairs and she was assaulted with memories of jokes and smiles and wiping jam off a little boy's cheeks. It was too much, too painful. So over the last few weeks she had become thinner, paler, weaker.

Robin and Roland had occupied her every thought. They were safe now, she knew that. But it did not make it any easier, and it did not mean that she wasn't missing them with her heart and soul. Because she was. He was her soulmate. A part of her will always be with him now. And if this was how she felt when he had left to be alive and safe, then thank goodness she made him leave before he died. Regina wasn't sure she'd survive if he got hurt because of her. The mere thought almost killed her.

…

In the Forest, Robin couldn't sleep. It wasn't anything new of course; every night he barely slept, his eyes closing only when they were too heavy to remain open.

Deciding to go outside, hoping the fresh air might help, Robin went and sat on a wooden bench out front, listening to the sounds of the outdoors. Staring up at the sky Robin was puzzled when a small green light flew towards him. Robin reflexively reached for his bow but he had left it inside.

Robin's brows furrowed when the small light morphed into a woman with curly, blonde hair in a short, green dress, floating towards him.

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he stood, his fatherly instincts making his voice more threatening than intended. But he'd already lost his love, he would not let his son get hurt either.

"Calm down." The girl answered as her feet gently touched the floor. "I need your help, Robin Hood."

When she took a step forwards Robin took a step back. "Help with what? And how do you know my name?"

"My name is Tinkerbell. I'm a fairy. And it's not me who needs your help; it's Regina."

"What happened? Is she ok?" Robin asked, the fairy and her name fading to the back of his mind as his head was filled with images Regina.

"Robin she's fine. It's nothing like that." The fairy consoled before she lowered her voice, "she misses you."

Robin scoffed, "I don't think so. She wanted us to leave, she made that perfectly clear."

"She was lying." Tink stated, her hands on her hips.

"No, she told me she didn't love me…" Robin mumbled, before becoming suspicious when a sudden thought occurred to him, "how did you know about us? Did she tell you?"

"Tell me? She didn't need to tell me; I was there."

"Where's 'there'?"

"She didn't tell you anything did she?" Tink asked, anger flooding her features.

"Tell me what?" Robin asked, getting slightly frustrated.

Tink let out a heavy sigh, "You're her soulmate. And she's yours. You two are destined to be together."

"But… wait… what?" Robin stuttered.

Tink gently smiled at him. "When I first met Regina - years ago – she was unhappily married to the King; she was lost and alone and they didn't love each other. But she couldn't leave. The day I met her she fell off of her balcony, but honestly? Despite all her protesting… I don't think it was an accident. She was just… so unhappy. So I tried to change that, I tried to find her a new reason to be happy; Love. I stole pixie dust and it led us to this tavern, inside was Regina's soulmate, the person she was destined to be with; the man with the lion tattoo." Stepping forwards and taking a breath, Tink took Robin's left arm and pushed up his sleeve. "You are that man, Robin Hood."

"Me?" Robin asked, staring at the ink on his forearm. "But then why… She and I… I mean…"

"She told me that she was going to go inside and meet you, that she just needed a minute alone." Tink continued. "I left her but she changed her mind, apparently she had decided that she couldn't let go of the anger weighing her down, she said that she would be weak without it."

"She could never be weak." Robin said, before taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I don't know what to say. I mean, she told me she didn't love me. She kicked me and my son out of the castle. She can't stand the sight of us."

"Oh Robin, she lied to you. She loves you too much. Since you left she's been… empty. She hasn't really left her room, she hasn't really been eating. She's suffering without you two."

Robin heart clenched and he ran his hands through his head in frustration, "I don't understand. I told her that I'd leave if she could look me in the eye and tell me that she doesn't love me. And she did it. Why would she..?"

"Why would she send you away?" Tink asked, continuing on Robin's nod. "Isn't it obvious? To protect you."

"Protect us?"

"Yes. Robin if there's one thing I know about Regina it's that she will protect those she loves regardless of how much it hurts her." Robin's face fell as he thought of her suffering to keep him and his boy safe, Tink continues regardless. "Snow and I think Zelena threatened her. She threatened to take away her happy ending, you are Regina's weakness and Zelena took advantage of it."

"Do you mean to tell me that she kicked me and my son out so that we wouldn't get hurt because of her sister?" he asked. It made sense, and it sounded like something Regina would do, but Robin could how the words 'I don't love you' had shattered his heart.

"Robin, she loves you, both of you. And if she told you that Zelena had made threats what would you have done? Would you have listened to her and left? Or would you have stayed by her side?"

"Of course I would stay by her side! I wouldn't leave her alone if she was in danger."

"Now do you see? She lied to you so you would leave and be safe." Tink looked at Robin, the myriad of emotions written all over his face. "So… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill this witch." Robin said. Anger clouding his judgement. Anger at Zelena; it was her fault he had been forced to leave his love. And anger at Regina; she had lied and he had suffered. She was meant to be his soulmate, she was supposed to walk into that tavern and meet him. Had she been that little bit more fearless their lives would have turned out so differently, they would have had so much more time together. They would have been happy.

Robin turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Robin! Wait!" Tinkerbell shouted after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back. Back to the Castle." Robin declared with determination. "If Regina loves me then that's all I need. We can deal with anything else together."

Tinkerbell punched the air with a joyous cry of 'yes!' "Go and find her Robin. And good luck."

"Thank you." Robin said, sincerity leaking through his voice, "…for telling me the truth. She means the world to me."

"You're welcome." Tink said, although Robin didn't hear; he was too busy rushing inside to wake up his son.

"Roland," Robin whispered as he knelt down at the side of his son's bed, stroking his hair. "Come on, my boy. Wake up."

Roland stirred, his fists rubbing at his eyes, "papa? Why are you awake?"

"Because we are going back to the castle. Now."

Roland sat up, a small yawn and messy bed-hair the only sign of him having been woken from deep sleep. "Are we going to see 'Gina papa?"

"Yes, son. Yes we are. And we're not going to leave her again. Ok? Ever." Robin smiled.

Roland's eyes widened and a big smile lit up his face.

"So let's go, my boy." Robin said, laughing at his son's little dance and chants of 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' all the way to their horse.

Both of them smiled as they made their way back to castle.

Back to Regina.

Back to love.


	11. Chapter 11

**. I apologize for my big mistake. I reposted by mistake chapter 7 i was from my friends laptop . Bad thing !Really sorry ! Here it is.!.My favourite chapter of all.! REUINION.! So emotional! Please review and tell me what you think. My savior Zoe thank you again.! I don't know if i continue this story so if you want another chapter just let me know.! Enjoy.!**

As soon they arrived at the castle Robin went to his old chambers to put a sleeping Roland in his bed. The moment he walked into the room memories assaulted him, beautiful memories that bought a smile to his face. When Robin was sure that Roland was safe in his bed, the thief made his way to Regina's bedroom as quickly as he could, the need to see her growing with every step. He had missed her so much it hurt.

When he arrived at the Queen's chambers, he raised his hand to knock and then paused. Every dream and every fantasy his mind had played over the last two weeks flooded back. Robin took a deep breath and opened the door. His eyes found her instantly, and his heart broke just that little bit more.

Regina was at the edge of the bed, her arms around her legs, her chin on her knees, her eyes puffy from crying and her gaze full of pain. She was thinner than she had been, much thinner. How was it possible for someone lose so much weight in two weeks?

Regina was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the door open. Robin stared at her for a few seconds, and then started to walk towards her with purpose. When she turned her face towards the sound of footfalls and saw him making his way towards her, Regina froze. He couldn't be here? Could he? This wasn't really Robin. Her Robin was far away… This person in front of her was just an illusion.

With each step Robin took closer to her, Regina's adamancy that he wasn't real faded away. The urge to just fall into his arms suddenly hit her, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him tight, feel his lips on hers, inhale the smell of forest that surrounded him.

But she had sent him away for a reason; to protect him. She had told him that she didn't love him. She had broken his heart.

Swinging her legs off the bed, Regina stood and smoothed out the creases in her cream nightgown.

She opened her mouth to talk but Robin cut her off; "You are so stupid."

Before Regina could respond he had taken her face in his hands and had crushed his lips onto hers. Regina moaned as her mind was invaded with his hunger and passion for her. Robin traced his tongue over her lips, desperately seeking long-denied entrance. Regina tried to resist, she really did, but she just couldn't push him away again. She didn't think her heart could take it.

When his arms wrapped around her and molded her body to his, Regina parted her lips with a sigh, and kissed with the same enthusiasm as her soulmate.

Moaning into his mouth, Regina tried to part their lips for a moment to take a breath, but a moment was too long to be apart for Robin. He put his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss further.

His other hand roamed her side, trailing from her hip up to her breast, but it wasn't enough; he needed to feel her warm skin underneath his palm. '_To hell with it'_ Robin thought, his hand grasped her dress and pulled, tearing her nightdress until it was just a pile of fabric on the floor.

Robin leaned back, drinking in the sight of her in nothing but a pair of lace panties.

"I've missed this." Robin confessed, before wrapping his mouth around one nipple, and tugging and twisting the other with his hand. Regina moaned and she grasped handfuls of his hair to keep his mouth where he wanted it.

She should stop this. It was dangerous for him to be here, and he could get hurt if he stayed. Focussing on that she tugged his head back and pushed him away with all the strength she had.

"You should… You need to leave." she ordered, but for all the trying, her tone was still begging him to stay, Robin noticed.

"No," he growled, pulling her into his arms again. "No more lies. No more trying to push me away. No more denying what you feel for me."

Regina opened her mouth to say something, but Robin refused to let her speak. "No. I'm sick of this, Regina. I'm going to stay here whether you like it or not. I'm never going to leave you again."

Before Regina could even try to formulate a response he closed the distance between them with a hungry kiss, and every possibility of her pushing him away from her vanished.

Robin lifted Regina and placed her onto her bed. Crawling over her, he tore the underwear from her body and dropped the garment to the floor. Tracing his hands over her stomach, down her sides, across her hips, Robin smiled as goose-bumps rose on Regina's skin and she squirmed at his feather light touch.

When he finally reached down and started rubbing circles over her clit, Regina gasped and fisted her hands into the sheets. His fingers trailed down and he pushed two into her, she was so wet and ready for him, and Robin couldn't help but groan as she clenched and drew his hand deeper.

Regina's mind went blank but for the feel of him, the sight of him, the smell of him. Something she had missed so very much.

"Robin…" she moaned, and the thief's resolve to draw their reunion out faded away.

In seconds he had stood up and removed his clothing, tossing the garments behind him in his haste. He was back on her attacking her neck with his lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. With one deep thrust he filled her completely and they both cried out, wrapping their arms around each other in an attempt to get even closer.

Robin lips returned to Regina's and without giving her time to adjust to his size he started to take her with deep and hard thrusts. Regina cried out his name, encouraging him to give her more.

Craning his neck, Robin's mouth dropped to her breasts, sucking and licking her hard nipples. The hand not bracing himself against the mattress worked its way under her to lift her hips, enabling him to thrust even deeper.

Regina dug her nails into his shoulder, moaning his name as a wave of new sensations washed through her. Arching her back, Regina cried out when the change in angle had Robin thrusting against a sweet spot, the way in which she yelled his name driving Robin insane.

Feeling himself barrel towards the edge, he brought a hand to rub quick circles to her clit as he thrust faster and harder. Regina cried out Robin's name and several profanities, but his lips were attached to hers and so the words came out as muffled.

Robin knew Regina was close; her moans and cries becoming more frequent and high pitched as he took her higher and higher. Robin couldn't hold anything back if he wanted to, his kisses becoming more desperate as his hand worked her over even faster and with more pressure.

''You have no idea how much I've missed you Regina." Robin confessed, before ordering; "come for me."

Regina couldn't speak, couldn't even think, but she almost screamed his name when her orgasm hit. Her nails clawing at his back as her hips jerked up into his. The feeling of her tightening around him and moaning into his ear pushed Robin over the edge too, and he emptied himself within her with a long groan, collapsing on top of her.

They stayed like this for a while, trying to recover themselves and regain their breathing pattern, gazing into each other eyes. After a short while Robin slid out of her and tightly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek and caressing her hair.

Regina knew now that she couldn't push him away again. Not even if she wanted to.

"Why did you lie to me Regina?" Robin asked, lifting her chin gently to bring her gaze to his.

"How did you know I lied?" Regina inquired, withdrawing somewhat.

"Don't play dumb Regina; I know everything." Robin confessed, propping himself up on his forearm.

"What do you know? And more importantly _how_?" she demanded, slightly anxious.

"I know about everything. About Zelena's threat. About your lies to protect me. About my tattoo. How could you hide that from me Regina?" Robin asked, hurt seeping into his voice. "Why would you hide that from me? Don't you think that I deserve to know about this? About our destiny?"

"Who told you all this?" Regina snapped, before working out the answer to her own question. "Tinkerbell. Of course. I'm going to kill that moth."

Regina made to get out of bed but Robin placed a hand on her stomach to keep her next to him.

"No Regina, she saved us, she saved our relationship," Robin insisted.

"The only thing she did, Robin, is put you and Roland in danger." Regina brushed aside his hand and stood from the bed, beginning to pace the stone floor.

"No." Robin protested. "She opened my eyes; I can't believe that I actually listened to all the nonsense you said to me that night. I should never have left."

Robin stood and walked towards Regina, before continuing; "do you have any idea how painful it was to hear you tell me you didn't love me?"

"Do you have any idea how painful it was to actually _say_ it?" Regina retorted, tears pooling in her eyes. "You don't know anything about 'painful' Robin. You have no idea how difficult that was for me."

Robin's anger melted away at the first tear breaking free from its confines and rolling down Regina's cheek. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Shh, it's over, my love. I'm not going anywhere again." Robin promised as he smoothed a hand over the back of her head and kissed her temple.

Regina pulled back, "no you have to leave Robin, please. You're in danger here. Zelena will kill you; she knows you make me happy. I cannot live in fear of losing you, Robin... You have to leave."

"I am not leaving you again." Robin promised, raising his voice as he grasped her upper arms.

"You have to." Regina ordered, trying to push him away.

But Robin refused to let her go, "no Regina. I can protect myself, and Roland. We're staying."

"Robin…"

"We'll get through this. Together." Robin softly caressed her cheeks and touched his forehead to hers.

"We can't Robin, it's too dangerous. You are safer without me."

"We can't? or_ you_ can't, Regina?" he asked softly.

"_I _can't. Ok?" Regina snapped. "I can't lose you."

Robin took a step back, overwhelmed at the emotions in Regina eyes as she continued in a resigned tone; "I can't lose you. Not like that. I'm… I'm just not strong enough."

"You're the strongest person I know, Regina." Robin said. "You've been through so much and come out stronger for it."

"The first time I lost someone I lost myself." Regina confessed, lowering her head and dropping her gaze to the floor. "It made me evil, heartless."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, whilst resuming hugging her, not entirely sure he wanted to hear a tale of his love's heartbreak.

"I've lost true love before. My first love – Daniel – was killed because of me. My mother..." Regina paused to take in a shuddering breath, memories replaying before her. "My mother killed him. She ripped his heart out… crushed it right in front of me. All because she wanted me to marry the King and become Queen." Robin remained quiet, intently listening to Regina's story and offering whatever support he could muster. "I never asked for this. I never wanted this. I just wanted to be loved, to be happy. I didn't care about ruling a kingdom, but mother wanted me to be a Queen. So when she caught us running away the night she accepted the King's proposal on my behalf, she killed him."

"I…" Robin wasn't sure what he could possibly say to her, and settled for "I'm sorry," hoping it helped even in the slightest.

Regina either didn't hear or she didn't think it was worth acknowledging. "And now my sister wants to kill you. I can't live without you, not any more. If you died…" Regina's voice trailed away, not wanting to continue her thoughts. "I can live if I know you are alive and safe. I don't care if you hate me… but you need to be ok. So _please _Robin, go and be ok."

Robin felt dampness on his skin and realised with a heavy heart Regina was crying. Now he understood. He understood this impulse she had to save him by pushing him away, the reason for her lying to him. And he loved her all the more for it.

"Look at me," Robin softly ordered, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Regina answered.

"Good. So you listen to me well; I am not leaving you, I am _not ever _going to leave you. And I assure you, I will take care of myself and keep a watchful eye out. I don't want to die Regina. Not because I'm afraid of death, but because I'm afraid of leaving you." Regina let out a small sob as his hands came up to frame her cheeks. "You are not going to suffer like that again. I'm here, and I love you. You are a part of me and I can't live without you. Regina, I can't even breathe without you. Don't give up on us, please, we can get through this." Robin put her hands on his bare chest, over his heart. "Together."

"I'm so scared, Robin." Regina confessed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know my love, but we are going to be fine. I promise." Robin scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed, settling next to her and pulling her to lie on him.

"I love you so much," Regina whispered, leaning her head to kiss him lovingly.

"Me too," he responded against her lips.

"Where is Roland?" Regina asked with concern. _How she could forget Roland?_

"He's in his room, he's fine calm down." Robin chuckled. "Little John is with him. Sleep now."

"You brought him here in the middle of the night?" Regina asked, surprised at the little boy forgoing his treasured sleep.

"He's missed you Regina. He wanted us to come back here."

"I missed him too." Regina said, cupped his face and pressing her lips to his.

"I know. Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up. Forever."

Regina lifted her head and kissed him once more, repeating her admission that she loved him. Robin pulled her head down onto his chest and kissed the crown of her head.

They both fell asleep with a smile on their face; they were going to be fine. Because they loved each other, and true love is the strongest magic of all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here is the last chapter ! Thank you for your reviews your favourites and follows. ! I wasn't plan to write another chapter but your reviews change my mind.! Thank you very much.! So the last chapter is here BUT if you would like to read more of this story just let me know ;) I really don't know what to do. Thanks to my dear Zoe and my new friend ReylanaMills who both helped with the mistakes. Please tell me yours thoughts. Warning : This chapter is really emotional ,I almost cried when I wrote it.**

* * *

Regina woke up to the feeling of a warm body against hers. She opened her eyes slowly and the activities of the previous night came to her mind.

He was here. He came back for her.

She snuggled to his chest, smiling when she felt his hand caressing her bare back, all the way to her shoulders and then back down to her waist in order to pull her closer. She pressed kisses to his chest, up to his jaw until she could finally brush her lips to his.

Still sleepy, Robin moaned into the kiss as he bit her lower lip, asking entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and rolled her hips so she could climb on top of him, locking her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Robin put his hands on her hips, urging her to move against him. When she ground her hips with his, Robin let out a small groan as he felt himself already hard against her. He leaned his head to lick and suck at her breasts while he moved his hands to her ass, squeezing her tight to his hips.

Her arousal was escalating impossibly fast as he continued to move her up and down against his member. Regina pushed his chest gently making him lay down beneath her as she wrapped her hand around him in order to position him at her entrance.

As she was taking him slowly inside her, her mouth flew open, her eyes squeezed shut and they both let out long moans as he filled her fully. She pulled her hands onto his chest in an effort to steady herself as she started riding him, slowly.

Robin leaned his hands to cup both of her breasts, squeezing and massaging them, letting out a long groan as he felt her moving faster. But he needed more. He sat up and pressed one hand to her back pushing her closer to his chest, his parted lips against hers, his hips meeting her thrust for thrust.

''Robin, harder... please'' she whispered and he obliged immediately, his thrusts turning harder and faster, causing Regina's cries to grow louder.

''God Regina I love the sounds you make'' he growled against her mouth as he slammed into her harder.

When she ordered him to touch her clit he smirked and gives her another hard thrust.

''Robin'' she warned, rather loudly, and his thumb slid between them, rubbing quick circles over her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut, her back arched, and she felt herself become impossibly close.

He felt her clench around him and he rubbed her faster, thrusted forcibly harder and she screamed his name over and over again, panting heavily as she looked into his eyes .

And she was close... so close. He pounded into her harder, rubbing faster as he hit the spot inside her again and again. She broke for him with a loud cry, and he didn't stop, he just pushed her back on the bed, continuing his frenzied rhythm with his one hand still working her and before too long she was close to coming again. She spread her legs wider, locking her ankles behind his back, feeling a need for him to go even deeper. A loud cry of his name left her, ecstasy washing through her.

But she wanted to hear him, she wanted to hear him lose control, and so she dug her heels more firmly into his back and whispered 'come for me Robin,' into his ear.

He growled and took her harder, one, two, three thrusts, and then he was emptying himself inside her with a long groan.

Robin let his head fall to her chest, breathing heavily. He peppered kisses to her breasts, up to her jaw, ending up at her mouth before he kissed her deeply.

''Good morning sweetheart'' he whispered into her mouth.

Regina smiled and gave him another kiss.

''Good morning thief'' she said, knowing she was smiling like an idiot.

Robin carefully slid out of her and pulled her closer to his body.

''I love you'' he said, looking straight into her eyes. He was caressing her bare waist, up to her back, making circles to her shoulders and ended up cupping her face. ''These two weeks, Regina, were pure torture for me''.

''Robin I-'' she started, but he cut her off.

''No Please, let me talk. I want you to know.'' he said serious still caressing her face. At her nod he continued.

''I never believed I could love again after Marian.'' he took a deep breath at her memory. ''But when I met you, when I saved you from that monkey and you talked to me with all this sass of yours'' He smiled when he remembered their first time meeting. ''I knew, Regina. From the first moment, I knew that you would take my heart,"

Regina's cheeks were wet from her tears, tears of happiness, of joy. Robin put his lips to her cheeks and kissed her tears away. He gave her another quick kiss to her lips and continued.

''You and Roland are the most precious people in my life, and if I lose either of you,'' he shook his head at the thought of losing her or his precious son. "I won't take it Regina...I won't.

''So please don't do this to me again. Don't shut me out again. Because if I hadn't had Roland with me those two weeks, I don't know what I would have done.''

Regina desperately tried to control her tears at his confession but it was impossible. All these words he had said to her... nobody had ever talked to her like this. Like she mattered. Nobody loved her like he did. Not even Daniel.

Daniel loved an innocent girl. But Robin, loved a woman, who had made so many mistakes in her life, a woman who had caused so much pain. And besides all those things she had done; he still loved her so very much.

Now it was her turn to talk. It was her turn to open herself fully to him. She didn't want to hold anything back. If they were doing this, they were doing it properly.

''After Daniel died'' her voice cracked at the mention of him. ''I married Snow's father. Leopold was a beloved king. His people loved him. He was a perfect father for Snow, and I heard that he was a perfect husband for his first wife.''

Robin looked at her, waiting patiently for her to take her time whilst caressing her body, giving her comfort.

''But to me,'' she took a deep breath, preparing herself and him for what she was going to say. ''To me he was cruel. He never loved me, but still, he never let anyone else near me.'' Robin squeezed her hands to remind her he was there now, he loved her. ''He and Snow left the palace often and I was here... all alone.'' She tried to stop her tears, taking a deep breath. "Like prisoner.''

Regina let out a wry laugh, ''But that was the easiest part. The most difficult was the nights. The nights he was here. The worst night was my wedding night. I was seventeen and...'' Now she couldn't hold her tears and let them fall. Because for the first time in her life, she wasn't afraid to show weakness. Because the person in front of her was Robin. He was part of her now. He was her heart and soul.

Robin's jaw tightened and he couldn't even breathe when he understood what she was about to say.

''Did he ...'' he couldn't even say the word.

''Yes,'' she managed to choke out, a wave of tears running down her cheeks.

''And it wasn't only my wedding night but... that was the worst. After some nights, I got used to it. I learned how to live with It.'' she said and more tears ran from her lashes.

Robin's hands tightened protectively around her and he couldn't hold his own tears. His mind flashed with images with Leopold abusing her; he could see the scene of Regina begging Leopold to stop, but him not listening, only fueled by her pleas.

She was a child! And Leopold had taken that away from her. She had only been 7 years older than his own daughter. Robin cursed Leopold, cursed that he was dead. He wanted him alive so he could kill him with his own, bare hands. Painfully. Without showing him any mercy.

They both were shaking from her memories. Robin mostly shaking from his anger. But he had to be strong for her. Regina was crying into his neck, trying desperately to calm her sobs, past memories dredging up a lot of suffering she had kept pushed down and hidden. Now the dam was released it was hard to get it back under control.

He was caressing her hair, kissing every inch of her face while he was holding her tight close to him. He didn't know what to say. What he could possibly say to calm her down? He just held her close to him, waiting for her to stop crying.

''It's over my love. He can't hurt you anymore.'' he whispered in her ear when she finally seemed calmer. ''You are with me now. And I swear, I won't let anything happen to you.''

He cupped her face and made her look at him. ''I love you Regina...I will protect you from everything. I'm here now and I always will be."

For Robin, Regina was the strongest person he had ever met. And after all these things she had told him, he couldn't blame her for how her life turned out, for the decisions she made. If he heard anyone call her ''Evil Queen '' he would have to swallow the urge to murder them instantly; they knew nothing about her.

''I never had love. I never felt it before, until I met you'' she said, having calmed down. ''No one has ever touched me like you have Robin''.

''And no one will ever touch you again, except me of course.'' he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, succeeding in making Regina chuckle lightly.

''I love you'' she confessed, before kissing him again.

She needed to feel him now more than ever and made to deepen the kiss, but Robin was afraid. He was afraid to kiss her like he wanted to. He didn't want to scare her, but Regina noticed it.

''Robin, don't hold yourself back.'' She cupped his face.

''I'm not afraid of you,'' she continued, and leaned to kiss him again with more force.

Robin moaned into the kiss but he was still reluctant to be sure in his movements. Regina pulled away again. ''Robin, don't make me regret opening up to you.'' she warned him. ''I feel perfect in your arms and I have never felt safer. Come here,'' she wrapped her arms around his waist, rolling him on top of her.

He took his time with her. Caressing every inch of her body with his mouth and his hands, pushing himself inside of her and letting out a long groan.

He made love to her slowly, worshipping every part of her. Regina begged him to move harder and faster, but he didn't listen; he wanted to forget what she told him. And he wanted her to forget too. He wanted to make her feel incredibly loved. He wanted to protect every part of her. When his hand reached between their bodies and started rubbing circles over her clit she broke under him with a long cry, almost shouting that she loved him over and over with every breath.

When their heart beats and breathing returned to normal, they lay on the bed, cherishing and kissing every part of each other, simply unable to get enough from each other.

The spoke for hours, exchanging their whole worlds, although Regina had infinitely more to discuss than Robin. She wanted him to know everything about her. She hadn't told these things to anyone else. But with him she felt safe.

Robin was listening to her carefully, squeezing her close to him when tears ran down her cheeks, offering her the comfort she needed.

When they heard someone knock on the door, they both jumped. Almost forgetting that other people lived in the castle.

''Who is it?'' Regina asked loudly.

''Gina,'' Roland shouted from outside the room. ''It's your little knight.''

Regina smiled and instantly jumped from the bed to dress herself.

Robin stayed in bed, admired her while she was walking to grab her nightwear.

''Get yourself dressed.'' she ordered him, whispering.

Robin stood up from her bed and started to walk towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist burying his face in her hair.

''Robin come on, your son is waiting outside. We have time for this later,'' she gave him a smirk and with a flick of her wrist; dressed him fully.

When she opened the door Roland jumped into her arms and buried his face in her chest with his tiny arms around her neck. Regina lifted him up, holding him tight to her, caressing his back as she gave him a kiss to his dimples. 'Just like his father' she thought.

''Gina I've missed you so much. '' Roland said still with his head buried in her chest.

''I've missed you too sweetheart, so much!'' she tightened her hold on him.

''Hey little man'' Robin said trying to make his presence clear. "I'm here too.'' he smirked looking at both of them.

Roland didn't even turned his face to look his father. He just said ''hi papa'' without looking at him. Obviously the Queen was winning his attention completely. Not, that it bothered Robin. On the contrary; he loved it.

''Gina, why didn't you come with us when we left?'' Roland asked her in a serious tone. ''You don't love us''? The sadness in his voice was clear.

Regina's eyes widened and her heart sank in her chest.

''Roland of course I love you'' she said cupping his little face in her hands making him look at her. ''I love you so much; both of you'' she said turning her face to look Robin who was sitting on the bed. Regina with Roland in her arms went and sat next to Robin.

''Papa, you are okay now?'' he asked looking his father.

Robin frowned at his son's question.

''Yes my boy, why are you asking?'' he asked completely ignorant for what his son was about to say.

''Because I know you were crying; when we were away from Gina.'' he said. 'You were trying to hide it from me papa but I heard you'' he continued, not seeing Regina's heartbreak at his words.

She turned her face and looked at Robin with an apologetic expression, but he had his head lowered, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Regina broke the silence first.

''Well Roland I think you should go to your bedroom and change your clothes; because you, me and your papa we will go for a picnic in the forest'' she said, playfully tweaking his nose. ''What do you say?"

Roland jumped from her hug, shouting ''yes'' again and again while he was running with his tiny legs to his bedroom with excitement.

When they were alone again, Robin still hadn't looked at her; feeling ashamed.

Regina stood up and sat in his lap hugging him tight.

Robin squeezed her tighter to him with his face buried in her neck, still avoiding her gaze. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Regina cupped his face and forced him to look at her. He lifted his head but still averted his gaze from hers.

''Look at me Robin'' she gently ordered.

When his eyes met hers; Regina could tell that Robin's cheeks were red from his embarrassment. She kissed his red cheeks, smiling. She found it quite charming.

''Now I love you even more'' she said smiling, caressing his face with her hands. "If that is possible, to be fair.'' she smirked. ''I could never believe that someone could miss me so much. I'm sorry I hurt you, my love, for making you believe I don't love you. I'm really sorry.'' she told him and pressed her lips to his for a loving kiss. He moaned into her mouth and his tongue caressed hers. Robin's hands squeezed her waist and brought her closest leg to him to his other side, forcing her to straddle him.

When she did it they both let out a long moan when she started to grinding her hips into his.

''I love you'' he whispered to her mouth while his hands traveled down and cupped her ass making her moan loudly.

''Robin'' she whimpered when she felt how much he wanted her.

He slipped his hands under her nightwear and when he touched her there he smirked when he realised that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. Regina let out a small cry when she felt his hand caress her wet folds.

She pulled her hips close to his hand; urging him on. Robin smirked and pushed one finger into her gently, causing Regina let out a long moan as she started to move her hips, meeting his hand thrust for thrust.

When they heard another knock on the door, Robin instantly withdrew his hand from Regina with a frustrated look. They turned their heads to the door and they saw Roland looking at them with a curious face; they both jumped from each other, smoothing their clothes in an awkward silence.

''Gina, what are you doing with papa?'' Roland asked innocently.

Regina's cheeks were redder than Robin's were before and she couldn't even look the boy.

Robin cleared his throat and stood up taking Roland in his lap.

''Are you ready for the picnic little man?'' he asked in an effort to change the subject.

Roland forgot what he saw in seconds and nodded enthusiastically.

''Well let's go and prepare the horses until Regina is ready.'' he said looking at Regina.

''No,'' she snapped. ''No horses, we'll stay near the castle'' she said, eyes widening with fear. She hadn't forgot about Zelena; she didn't want the three of them far from the castle. She wanted to be able to get help should they need it.

Robin understood what she was thinking and started to walk towards her.

''My love, everything will be fine,'' he said gently caressing her face.

But Regina was afraid. She didn't want to put them in danger.

''No,'' she insisted. ''We'll go near the lake. It's beautiful and only 5 minutes from here. End of discussion."

''Yay! I love the lake papa, we should go there'' Roland said, smiling clapping his hands.

With a flick of her wrist Regina was dressed and Roland let out a long ''ohwww'' making both of them chuckle.

When they walked out from the castle - Robin with his one arm around Regina's waist and Roland two feet in front of them jumping enthusiastically about the picnic - a green fairy smiled at the scene in front of her, watching from afar.

''I told you Regina. '' She said while she was flying. ''Pixie dust never lies.''

She spent a lingering glance at the happy family, and then left them to enjoy their precious moments together. Thankful that Regina had finally found her happy ending.


	13. Chapter 13- New Memories

**Hello people.! Oneshots from here-take place on Regal Arrow. As long as you want me to continue this story I will . Thank you for your reviews always make me smile :) If you want some special prompt about this story let me know. :) **

**As always thanks to my dear friend Zoe :) She made it so much better. **

** Guest ,Lizzie ,Zazou : I can't send you PM to thank you for those wonderful reviews so Im doing it here :) Thank you very much your reviews make me happy :)**

Regina and Robin was sleeping peacefully curled to each other like every night since he had returned to the castle.

_The young Queen was sitting on the bed trying to calm her sobs . It was her first night as a Queen and her mother had informed her ,what happens on weddings nights._

_''You can do this Regina'' she mumpled to herself ._

_She always believed that her first time would be with Daniel. But now he was dead. Her mother had taken good care to make sure about that. She wanted her first time to be with someone she loved and not with a man her fathers age who she barely knew._

_Leopold entered the room with a mischievous smile on his face and looked at Regina with hungry eyes. Regina was looking at him with fear, feeling nauseous when she saw his face._

_''Oh, my dear, you are so beautiful. I've waited all day for this,'' he said walking towards her . He didn't give her time before he wrapped his arms around her body, making them both lie on the bed and roughly kissing her. Regina laid still, not returning the kiss as her body shook with fear._

_"Please, Leopold, don't. I'm not ready for this, please,'' she desperately begged him . _

_''Oh you are Regina; it's your wedding night. You will enjoy it '' he answered as his hands travelled down along her body, pulling her dress up so he can reach between her legs. She flinched._

_When he touched her there she jumped with a small scream._

_''NO PLEASE... NO!'' she screamed._

''Regina!'' Robin shook her gently. ''Regina, wake up'' .

''No please, Leopold... I don't want this, please,'' she begged in her sleep.

''For god's sake Regina open your eyes!'' Robin cupped her face in his hands and shook her again. ''Regina please,''

Regina opened her eyes and before she could recognise her surroundings she pushed him away roughly with a desperate scream of; ''No''

Robin put his hands on her shoulders, gently caressing them.

''It's okay my love; it's me. You are okay. '' he said gently.

When she was fully awake and understood what she had done, she immediately threw her body against his, burying her face into his neck as her arms wrapped around him.

''I'm sorry I pushed you'' she mumbled between sobs.

Robin squeezed her close to him and kissed head.

''It's okay sweetheart, calm down,'' he whispered.''I'm here ''

A few moments later she was finally calm. Robin cupped her face and kissed her lightly.

''Did you dream of him?'' Robin asked her trying to look calm, but his anger was obvious.

'' Im fine now'' she said and leaned her lips to kiss him. Robin gladly opened his mouth for hers as his hands held her tight against him.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' he asked breaking the kiss.

''No,'' she whispered and kissed him again. ''I want you.''

''Regina you-'' he hesitated for a minute, afraid his touch would bring back memories from her nightmare.

''Robin please,'' she slightly begged him. ''I want to feel you, I want to feel your love. Please.''

How he could resist her when she was beneath him only with her nightwear, beautiful and sexy and gorgeous, begging him to make love to her?

He was a man after all.

Letting out a long groan Robin bend down and kissed her passionately. He moved his hands up and down to her body, sending shivers to her spine. After a series of warm kisses, Robin pulled gently her nightwear from her body baring her to him.

He spread kisses on her neck, licking at her smooth skin whilst his hands trailed down to cup both breasts, squeezing them gently. When he lowered his head and took one breast into his mouth sucking her nipple, Regina gasped, arching her back in response . He gave the same attention to the other breast and Regina moaned out loud, growing impatient.

''Robin,'' she moaned.

''Hush baby, we are doing this my way,'' he said, smirking at her impatient mood as he leaned his head lower to her stomach and farther, pressing smooth kisses across her thigh.

Regina, growing more impatient, grasped a handful of his hair and pushed him gently between her legs, spreading them for him.

Robin, without wanting to make her wait any more, finally put his mouth on her, letting his tongue dance up and down on her clit, causing Regina to cry out loud.

She moved her hips rhythmically to meet his mouth and he pushed two fingers inside her, making her let out a small scream as the sensations took over her.

Robin groaned against her sex as he pushed a third finger inside her, increasing his pace, wanting to see her come around his fingers .

As he felt her clench around him, he increased his speed and her hips moved up to meet his hand.

''So beautiful, I wish you could see your lovely face right now baby. Let it go,'' he breathed, looking up at her. Eyes closed, cheeks red and mouth open, Robin smiled as she started to release perfect sounds from between those lips.

Regina came with loud scream of his name, making Robin stare at her, his eyes dark with desire and he continued his movements inside her.

As he felt her relax from her orgasm he leaned up, trailing a path of kisses up her body until his lips found hers, letting his tongue carress hers .

She locked her legs around his waist as her hands cupped his face, looking right into his eyes.

''I need you,'' she whispered.

Robin kissed her again as he got rid of his pants with one hand. Without wasting time, he positioned himself at her entrance and carefully pushed himself inside her, fighting the urge to take her fast, afraid that he might remind her of her nightmare.

They both let out a long moan as they became one. He started to move slowly and carefully in and out of her as he spread kisses to her neck, leaning down to kiss her jaw and then farther so he could kiss and suck at her breasts.

''Robin, I want it faster,'' she confessed to him, as if she could read his unspeakable thoughts.

''No baby, we are doing this slow tonight,'' he said in a husky voice.

He continue his slow movements ,ignoring her bleas completely, something that drove Regina crazy.

''Please'' she begged and Robin couldn't fight and anymore.

At first his thrusts became deep and slow, grinding against her clit every time, making Regina's legs shake. He unlocked her legs from his waist and spread them completely, pushing himself deeper and faster inside of her and she let out a long moan at the feeling of his movements. Holding her legs apart and thusting into her faster, he could feel himself fly closer to the edge. He dropped his forehead to hers, wanting to look in her eyes.

''Open your eyes''he orered,voice deep and low.

She did what he ordered and her eyes met his. She could clearly see his love and his desire towards her shining in his eyes. At that moment she had never felt so lucky; this handsome, loving and protective man was hers. Her soulmate. They completed each other perfectly, in every way.

Tears started running down her cheeks from the intense feeling rushing through her.

''Baby, what's wrong?'' he said whilst he stopped his movements and wiped her tears away.

''Nothing... don't stop'' she answered breathlessly, moving her hips against him.

''Are you sure?'' he asked, wanted to making sure she was okay. He couldn't bear hurt her. Not by him.

She nodded and kissed him, her hands framing his face and her mouth moved against his. Robin started to moved inside her again, each thrust more intense and deeper than the last. They were both close to the edge in a few seconds.

''I love you so much'' he breathed against her mouth as his thrusts became even faster, his hand sliding down between Regina's legs and pressing to her clit, pushing her towards her climax.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt herself climb impossibly high.

''I love you too, Robin,'' she whispered.

Her head fell back as her body arched in pleasure.

With one hand rubbing circles to her clit and the other cupping her face, his elbow resting just above her shoulder as he forced her to look at him. Without stoping his movements, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

''Eyes open , I want to see you'' he whispered as they both found their release, moaning each other's names.

Still recovering, and with heavy breaths, Robin slid out of her and hugged her tight.

''Can I ask you something?'' he asked her, kissing her cheek.

''What is it?'' Regina smiled at him, caressing his face and his chest with her hands .

''Do you want to live with me?''

''Robin, I'm living with you already,'' she giggled, kissing his chest.

He cupped her face with his both hands, making her to look at him.

''No Regina; I want to live with you and Roland. Just the three of us, alone, like a real family.'' he said, his gaze and tone so very serious.

Regina's eyes widened and she couldn't stop tears from gathering in her eyes. Her face became deadly serious as she thought everything over.

Ever since she was little girl, all she wanted was to be loved, to live happily with those she held most dear. But after all those years of pain and horror, she had stopped believing that she could have that.

Of course she wanted to live with him like a real family. In a way, it already felt like they were. But could they? What about Zelena? Her threat was still in her mind and she couldn't take that risk. No matter how much she wanted to.

Robin's eyes dropped from her gaze and his face became impossibly sad; it appeared she didn't want to live with him and Roland. Maybe it was too much for her.

Regina looked at him and immediately knew the thoughts running through his mind. She cupped his face and kissed him lightly.

''Robin stop thinking nonsense. Of course I want to live with you and Roland. You know how much I love you, and you know that I love Roland like my own... but we can't do this. It's too risky. Please try to understand; I'm afraid so much that I might lose you both,''

Robin let out a breath of relief, the breath which he had subconsciously held in as he awaited her response.

''I just wanted to take you away from here. You lived under this roof for such a long time, and you were so hurt and unhappy. I don't want you to have nightmares again like tonight.'' Robin confessed sadly, but he knew they couldn't leave; it was too dangerous.

''It's fine Robin'' she breathed hugging him tight with her forehead touching his. ''I'll be fine as long as you are with me.''

''Then you'll be fine forever; I'm never going to leave you,'' he promised and kissed her again.

The sun began to rise from the sky, and as Regina lay there in her bed, her hands clasped in front of her as she drew slow and steady breaths in and out, she could not remember her view being any more perfect.

When Robin saw the incredible view (he'd marvel about the sunrise later) he sat up behind Regina and lifted her into his lap, smiling at her.

''What are you doing?'' she asked with a grin.

Robin was admiring her bare body in his lap, although saying such things out loud could wait... He kissed her. He felt as if he was the luckiest man on the planet; not only was his soulmate a gorgeous sight to behold, she was caring, loving, stubborn and sassy, sometimes all at once. Obviously the gods had decreed his soulmate be everything he knew he wanted, and everything he didn't know he needed.

With regina in his arms, Robin started to walking towards the balcony. They stood for a short while, looking at the sky and breathing the light air before he gently set her down.

''Robin we are naked," regina pointed out. "Someone might see us."

''Oh, I forgot'' Robin teased, but then the thought of someone else - not him - seeing his Queen naked came to his mind and he had to shake his head slightly to diffuse the irrational pang of jealousy. He shook his head, went to the bed and grapped them a blanket.

While he walked towards her she had her back to him, looking up at the sky with a wistful smile. Robin was staring at her for a second, unwilling to disrupt the serenity that seemed to have fallen over her. But after a few very short moments he saw her arms wrap around herself as she started to shiver. He quickly walked behind her and wrapped the blanked around her body, kissing her neck. Smelling his scent, Regina closed her eyes and let her head dropto his shoulders, allowing to herslef relax against him.

''It's beautiful'' she whispered as they both watching the sunrise together.

''You are beautiful'' he murmed against her neck as he tightened his hold around her.

''I'll help you forget, my love''.

''What?'' she asked, unsure as to what he was referring to.

''We'll make new memories here, together.'' he said and turned her to face him. ''You and me and Roland will make new, happy memories. I swear.'' he reassuringly smiled and then pressed his lips to hers .

Regina smiled against his mouth and stretched the blanket to cover them both; locking her arms around his waist without breaking the kiss.

''I love you. Don't ever forget that,'' Regina whispered.

''How could I ever forget? You're a part of me Regina. My heart and soul.'' Robin's gaze bore deep into her eyes and he caressed her face with his hands, wiping away the tears that had run down her cheeks at his confession. ''What have you done to me?'' he breathed and kissed her deeply.

'I put a spell on you,'' she chuckled playfully, her eyes widening with her mocking.

Robin laughed against her mouth as he kissed her again.

''Can you cast another one? Just to be sure'' he teased and squeezed her rear, bringing her body against his.

''Well I am thinking to start making new memories. Here. Now.'' she breathed, her voice seductive as she she ground her hips into his and ran her fingertips along his shoulders. ''What do you say?''

''God yes!'' Robin groaned, '' it would be my pleasure.''

''That it would,'' Regina teased, feeling him hard against her. He lifted her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around him, leaving the blanket to fall to the floor.

They made new memories. Good memories. Starting with the balcony, but continuing oh so much further.


	14. Chapter 14-First fight

**Hello people! I want to say a big thank you to my friend Zoe . She always help me . I don't know what I would do without her. **

**Also, speciall thanks to my French readers . It's okay guys, write your reviews in French , I can translate them ;) Thanks to Zoe again !**

**Zazou ,Lizzie,Lady-moon Thank you so much for your support! Im always happy when i read your beautiful reviews.! I hope you will like this prompt too. ! :) **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

''You are not going out there yourslef .'' Robin snapped angrily towards her.

They were having their first fight as a couple. The kind of fight where emotions are running high and they weren't really thinking of anything other than making the other agree with them.

Regina was, as always, prepared to put herself in danger to try and protect those she cared about. There were plans being made for a trip into the forest to look for any trails leading to Zelena's location.

Two months had passed from the day she had threatened Robin and Roland, and since then there had been no sign of her. Regina was becoming uneasy.

The people habituating the castle seemed fairly calm and secure in their assumption that perhaps she had realised her fight was pointless if she was going against the whole castle and had given up in her quest against Regina.

But Regina knew. A few years ago Regina was in Zelena's frame of mind; destroy those who had destroyed you.

The lull in activity just made Regina wary that Zelena was up to something big. And the longer it took to prepare, the more devastation she would cause. It was the calm before the storm.

But Regina was tired, tired of hiding in the castle and waiting with baited breath to hear from her half-sister. She had to do something. That something was going out there and trying to find any clue as to what Zelena was planning.

But having Robin constantly near her - always by her side and reluctant to let her leave his sight - was somewhat hindering in any attempt to try and explore the castle's grounds.

Even when she told him 'I'm just going for a walk around'', Robin was so connected to her he immediately knew she wanted to go looking for trails.

So, instead of arguing and telling her it was too dangerous, he simply distracted her with his 'skills in the bedroom' that had Regina breathless and gasping before she could even think about protesting.

But today Regina was determined; she would go out there and she'd out something to put her mind at rest. She would go no matter what. She needed to.

''Robin, please, try to understand.'' She said, willing to try and be polite before she reminded him that she was her own person and he could not tell her what she could or could not do. Maybe if she explained everything, he would let her go without a fuss.

''What is there to understand Regina?'' he took a deep breath running a hand through his hair in order to try calm himself. ''That you're trying to get yourself killed?''

''Robin, you're over-reacting. I'll just go around to look for her trails. I'm not going to track her down and get into with a fight.'' Regina explained in a soft voice.

''And what if she finds you? What if she is waiting for you out there?'' Robin firmly pointed out. ''Let me come with you.''

''No.'' Regina tensed at that thought. She didn't care very much about what happened to herself. But she cared about him. And nothing would ever happen to him.

''Robin, if you come with me and something happens, I wont be able to protect you too. You will stay here.''

''Are you listening to yourself?'' Robin exclaimed. ''You expect me to stay here knowing you will be out there on your own? You are insane Regina.''

Robin was fuming, he had tried to reign in his anger at her putting herself in danger like this, but not allowing him to go with her? He couldn't hold it back anymore. She was definitely trying to get herself killed.

''Robin...'' she started.

''You are not going anywhere. End of discussion.'' he snapped and turn his back to her. Angry breaths left his body as his heart pounded.

How could she be so careless?

Regina's anger escalated very quickly. And she couldn't controll the words that came from her mouth.

''And who do you think are you to tell me what to do?'' she snapped at him, regretting it instantly when she saw his eyes widen and a frown appear on his face when he sharply inhaled.

Robin's felt a sharp pain in his chest. Who was he? He was the man who loved her more than anything. He was her soulmate. And he would never let her push him away again.

He knew her enough now. She wasn't used to having people around who cared about her. But now she had.

And she would learn to live with it.

They held each other's gazes for a second, words to describe what they were feeling escaping them.

Regina felt regret at snapping at him. But the anger in her had bubbled to the surface and taken over her. And then her pride had refused to let her apologise, she knew they were both riling the other up. But she refused to budge on this. She was going out today.

Robin started walked towards her, his face unreadable, and Regina froze. Was he going to her hurt her?

His eyes were dark and for a moment Regina found herself taking an unconscious step back in fear.

Robin frowned and took a further step forwards, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her senseless.

When she felt his lips, his adoration, his love, everything he poured into his each and every kiss she forgot about everything. Locking her arms around his neck Regina parted her mouth under his and they moaned.

How could she even think that he was going to hurt her? He loved her.

Quickly the kiss became hungrier and more passionate. He tightened his hold on her and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he made his way to the bed.

He lay her on the bed, quickly having his body on top of hers.

With one hand Robin ripped her dress down the middle. The material fell apart and before she could understand, she was completely naked beneath him.

When his hand touched between her legs, pushing one finger into her, Regina let out a small cry in anticipation. She reached to pull his shirt off but Robin took both of her hands in his and put them above her head.

With one of his hands holding both her wrists, and the other pressing against that spot inside her, Robin watched every change of her expression, his arousal growing further and further as she became more and more breathless.

Wanting to torture her further, he pushed a second finger into her and then increased his pace, a smug smile crossing his face when Regina cried out, loudly.

Kissing her roughly, he added a third finger inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Regina began whimpering and let out a small cry, feeling her orgasm impossibily close.

But then he withdrew his hand and stoppped. Regina sighed in frustration and open her smart mouth to talk but Robin cut her off with the kiss.

''Now, promise me you are not going out to look for anything on your own, and I will continue what I started.'' he whispered into her ear.

''Are you freaking serious?'' she asked breathless.

''I'm very 'freaking serious' Regina." He retorted, before releasing her hands from his grasp. ''Promise me you won't go.''

''Robin, you don't understand...'' she started.

No.'' he protested. ''You don't understand Regina. You don't understand; I can't lose you. Every time I'm with you I'm afraid that it could be the last time, because of something stupid you'll do because you think it's a good idea.''

He took a deep breath and cupped her face with both of his hands. ''Please, promise me you won't go. And even if you don't care about yourself, I know you care about me. So, do it for me and for Roland. We can't lose you. It would destroy us.'' He begged

Letting out a long breath in defeat, Regina nodded and kissed him lightly. ''I promise.''

She couldn't refuse; he knew that he and Roland were her weakness, and he no shame in using that to keep her safe. So Regina had no choice this time.

''You promise?'' he smiled in his small victory.

''I promise. Now stop smiling like an idiot, and continue what you started, thief.'' She teased, locking her legs around his waist. With a quick flick of her wrist, Robin was naked on top of her.

'At your service, your majesty,'' Robin smirked, grinding his hips against hers, making Regina moan at the feeling.

''Robin..'' she turned to face him, her expression and tone of voice serious.

Robin noticed the sadness in her features and started to caress her cheeks with his thumbs.

''What is it?'' he softly asked.

''Im sorry, for what I said before. I want you to know that you are everything to me. I didn't mean it''.

Robin kissed her softly on her lips. '' I know, my love'' he whispered. ''Don't think about it, I know you love me; I'm your charming thief.'' He teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

''Shut up,'' she laughed, lightly slapping his shoulder.

''That I will do. Your majesty'' he murmured and kissed her again.

For now she was safe. For now she was in his arms, crying out because of the pleasure he was giving to her. For now they were fine, together, in bed.

And he'd keep it that way as long as he could.


End file.
